A Royal Return
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: Bel and Fran are back, but all is not well. When a very unique prisoner of Vindice escapes, it's up to the Varia to decide his fate. Will love prevail? First story in the second season of the 'A Royal-' series, hence the eighth fanfiction in total. B26, XS, 6918.
1. Happy 28th to the Prince

**A Royal Return**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N:** Uh oh.

Here's number eight of the 'A Royal-' series! Numbers one through seven include _A Royal Meeting, A Royal Winter, A Royal Spring, A Royal Summer, A Royal Fall, A Royal End, _and_ A Royal Encore._

This has come much farther than it should've. XD

* * *

"Fran!" Belphegor called from his place on the couch. "Fraaaan! You've been gone for more than fifteen minutes! This annoys the prince! He's going to unpause the game if you don't-"

"Be patient, senpai!" he heard his kouhai's voice snap. "I'll be there soon, okay? Keep it paused!"

The prince snorted, and took out a knife, then started to polish it with his sleeve. "Bel," came a small voice. The prince glanced up to see Mammon, and he grinned widely.

"Yeah, Monta?" he giggled.

"Look," Mammon started, "you and Fran have been playing video games all morning, and Luss has some soap opera he wants to watch."

"So? If that's the case, why doesn't he come ask the prince himself?" Bel snickered. The illusionist looked away, blushing lightly, and the prince's eyes lit right up. "Oh, I see!" he laughed. "Monta wants to watch the thing with Luss!"

"I- I do not!" Mammon protested, flushing red. "Soap operas are dumb! They're for drama queens like Lussuria!"

"And you've been trying new things lately," Belphegor said with a grin. "Don't forget, the prince is a genius."

Mammon sighed. "All right, Bel, fine," he growled. "I confess."

"Ushishishi! Take the tv, I need to tell Fran!" Bel said, leaping off of the couch and running off.

"No! Don't tell... Fran...," Mammon sighed, before taking a seat on the couch.

"Froggy! Oh, Froggy!" Bel said, walking into the kitchen. He froze upon seeing a cake on the table, and his lover lighting a few candles on it. He grinned once more. "Cake?"

Fran looked up, and called for Squalo. "Fish-face! Senpai's here! Stop him from getting at the-"

By time the illusionist looked back, Bel had already invited himself to cut a piece and start eating. "What's the occasion?" the prince asked. Fran groaned.

"Man, and we were so close to celebrating it normally," he sighed. "Well, whatever. Happy twenty-eighth birthday, senpai."

"It's my birthday?" Bel replied. He turned around, then started counting on his fingers, before gasping. "It's my birthday!" he announced. After completely annihilating the last bit of his slice of cake, Bel darted around the table, and glomped him. "It's the prince's birthday, Froggy!" he shouted. "This makes him happy!"

"It makes me happy, too, senpai," Fran monotoned, but his lips hinted at a smile anyway. "We were going to take that down to the cafe where your sasquatch of a brother works, but I guess this is all right, too."

"We should've celebrated down at our villa," Bel mumbled. "But Froggy's right! This is all right! Shishishi~" On that note, the prince made it his business to cut the cake into a less than even eight slices, and he went ahead to take the piece that he'd cut for himself - even though he'd already had a slice.

"Well, I suppose as long as the brats are happy, I don't need to do anything," Squalo sighed, setting plates at each of the different Varia members' places. "I'm going to go get Xanxus."

"Good luck getting him out of bed," Fran snickered. The swordsman glared at him, but left anyway. It wasn't long after that Lussuria came in, and he smiled.

"Aw, did I miss the suprise?" he sighed. "I guess I should get a little something for Mammon and I. Happy birthday, Bel-chan."

Bel allowed the Sun guardian to take two of the smaller slices, and as Luss was leaving, Fran called, "Enjoy your soap opera!"

"Ushishishishi~," Bel giggled. "Prince and frog are alone now."

"Yeah," Fran answered. "For like... two minutes." The illusionist closed his eyes as Belphegor came in and sealed his lips in a kiss. The two had been married for nearly a year now, and had been lovers for a few more. They were incredibly close, even if it didn't seem so at times.

Bel backed off, grinning widely. "How was that, Froggy?"

"Pretty average for you," Fran snickered. The prince clicked his tongue in disapproval, and took a seat at the table, Fran soon joining at his side.

"Morning, scum," Xanxus greeted, walking in with Squalo. "So the prince trash is what, twenty-seven?"

"Twenty-eight," Fran corrected. "I didn't expect you to come in for cake, boss."

"I came because shark trash cooked," the boss growled in reply, taking his seat. "Bel, since Squalo, Lussuria, Levi and I are going on an assignment tomorrow, I want you and the frog trash to stay and guard the base."

"Hey, since when did you start calling me frog trash?" Fran asked.

"Listen," Xanxus snapped. "I want you two to guard, but-"

"We heard you," Bel snickered.

"I want you to to guard, but," Xanxus pressed. "We need a Storm trash tagging along with us during the mission, too. I'm not comfortable with just leaving the two trashy illusionist trashes here, so I want to know if your trashy prince trash brother is available to join us tomorrow."

"Is it me, or is he using 'trash' a little much today?" Fran wondered. Bel shrugged.

"Ask him if he's available," the boss sighed.

"All right, all right, fine," Bel groaned. He devoured the last of his cake, and stood up, before dragging Fran off.

"But senpaaai, I wasn't finished," Fran whined.

"C'mon, we're gonna go see Jil," Bel said, grinning widely.

"Never seen you so excited to visit him," the Mist sighed. The prince giggled, and the two continued on towards the cafe where Belphegor's brother, Rasiel, worked. The two walked in, however, on an apparent party, of which Rasiel was the center of attention.

"Sheshe~ Really, I've got to thank the boss for this one," Rasiel was saying to a man which Bel and Fran both recognized as Fran's cousin, Flem. "This is great."

"Ha! Yeah, I'll bet," Flem said. "Twenty eight, and you've added another year of complete lameness under your belt."

"Sure I have," Rasiel snickered back. He then took notice of Bel and Fran, and he headed over, then gave each of them a brief hug. "What's up, brother and frog?"

"Ushishishi~ Boss has a request," Bel answered. The three took a seat at a table, and Belphegor began, "They have a mission tomorrow and need a Storm person. I'm supposed to hang out at the base, though. Think you can take over?"

"Shesheshe," Rasiel answered. "Well, I was going to take tomorrow off, so I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Thanks, hairy twin of Bel-senpai," Fran sighed. "Can we leave now?"

"Shishi~ 'kay, Froggy," Bel replied. "See ya, Jil."

"Bye, Bel," the older twin replied, before returning to his fellow waiters and waitresses. Belphegor and Fran started heading back at that.

"You know, Bel?" Fran sighed as they walked up to the headquarters.

"Hm?"

"Life is pretty good," the illusionist commented.

And so it was... but not for long.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

That's right~ Phoenix is back again with season 2 of the 'A Royal-' series! This is something that I'm sure many will appreciate. And so...

Review or be bitten to death!


	2. Escaped

**A Royal Return**

**Chapter Two**

_Outside the Gates of Vindice that night..._

***pant pant pant***  
"Have I lost them...?" the man wondered, peering around the tree that he was hiding behind. "I think I've lost them," he confirmed to himself. "Phew! Those guys sure gave me a hassle." The escaped prisoner continued on, grinning. He had knocked out his prison guard and taken a black cloak off of him, so he covered himself with it, completely hiding his distinguishable, white hair, and he left at that. "Now... where should I run?" he wondered quietly.

* * *

_Varia Headquarters, the next day._

"Froggy... I'm bored...," Belphegor sighed, resting his head on the kitchen table. "I wanna go outside... I wanna stab... and I'm hunnnnngryyyy..."

Fran returned the prince's sigh, and walked over, placing a plate of fried rice and chicken in front of the prince. "Here."

"I want ice creeeaaam," the Storm whined, and his lover groaned in reply. Just then, Mammon walked in, and he headed over to the two, before grinning.

"Do you really think you can get Belphegor to eat something other than ice cream the day after his birthday?" the Arcobaleno laughed. "In the morning?"

"Sheesh, I guess not," Fran sighed. He passed the rejected dish to Mammon, who frowned disapprovingly. "What are you boo-hooing?" the younger illusionist asked. "Don't tell me you want ice cream, too."

"Well, that would be nice," Mammon said. Fran gave a groan dramatic enough to rival a minor 'voi,' and stormed back into the kitchen, trying not to be irked by Belphegor's creepy giggling that echoed behind him.

"How'd you sleep, Monta?" the prince asked, snatching a piece of chicken off of Fran's plate even as he longed for ice cream. Mammon followed his example, and gave his answer.

"Slept well enough. You?"

"Ushishishi~ I think you know very well how the prince slept," Bel hinted, grinning as he looked over at Fran.

"Well thanks for the image," Mammon sighed, floating over to his seat. "Really, one would think that after three years, you two would've dropped down on your nightly activities."

"Am I hearing inaproppriate conversation?" Fran said, walking back into the room with two bowls. He passed one to Bel and one to Mammon, then sat down and pulled his chicken fried rice back towards him. "Sure is quiet without fish-face," he sighed.

"Aw, does Fran miss his little uke buddy?" Mammon said, a smug look on his face. The other Mist's deadpan became even more blank.

"I miss fish-face like you miss your dear soap-opera buddy."

That shut the Arcobaleno up.

"Ushishi~ Froggy, after breakfast, let's play video games!" Bel announced. His lover sighed.

"Y'know, Bel, ever since we got that last year," Fran started, "you've been completely addicted. I think it's totally appropriate that you find better entertainment." Belphegor thought hard, and soon came up with some so-called better entertainment.

STAB.

Fran glanced at the knife in his shoulder, before turning back to his prince. "Classic," he commented.

"Totally."

* * *

After breakfast, Mammon went back into his study to... well, study... and the prince and frog couple moved on to the living room - the one by the entrance where there weren't any distracting video games. The two slid down on to the couch, and Fran held out his hand. He smiled as he saw the storm ring on his left ring finger. "It's almost been a year," he murmured.

"Yeah. Almost," Bel answered, his lips pulling back into his signature smile. "Aren't you glad that the prince made a move on you?"

Fran reflected on their past, and his lips played with the notion of a smirk as he replied, "Am I glad that you killed a man, then kissed me in order to get rid of the taste? Still wish you were more romantic about it." Bel pouted, and the frog laughed, before embracing his beloved princely senpai. "I'm just kidding. If it weren't for you, I'd still be stuck with a pineapple fairy."

"Yeah. And nowadays, that pineapple is hanging out with a skylark," Bel giggled.

"A skylark whose also cannibalistic," Fran added.

"Shishishi~ When you think about it, we're one of the only normal couples around," the prince said.

"Yeah, 'cept we're both dudes," the illusionist snickered. The two came in, and met each other in a kiss, embracing as well. Fran reached up, combing his fingers through the poorly brushed blonde hair, holding his prince close. They parted for a moment, and Belphegor gave another little laugh.

"Ushishi~ You know? This beats video games by a long shot," he murmured. Fran gave a small nod, and the two continued.

* * *

_Meanwhile_...

"Huff... huff... huff," panted the white-haired male as he stopped before a town. "No one should recognize me," he sighed. "But just to be safe..." He took the scarf that he had swiped in a previous town, and wrapped it around his face until it covered the identifying mark on his cheek, and he put the hood of his cloak on over his head. He continued on through the town, sighing as he saw how busy it actually was.

_'I'll have to find cover soon,' _he thought_. 'This simply won't do.'_

The white-haired male continued on through the town, searching for something he could recognize, say, an old Millefiore building, or maybe even a Vongola building.

... That was it!

A Vongola building!

'The Varia should be around here,' the man considered. 'Maybe if I can find them... I can...'

The thoughts drifted off as he experienced a reality check. The Varia showed no mercy even to his subordinates after he was gone. Once his presence was concealed by Vindice, they attacked his closest subordinates, only stopping at the order of Vongola X. But he soon shook things off again.

Because whether they meant him harm or not...

They were his only hope.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

Cliff'd ya!

Please Review!


	3. Byakuran Arrives

**A Royal Return**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Nn... senpai... Mink is scratching at the door," Fran murmured, rolling over in their bed. "Go let him into the kitchen or something..." Belphegor sighed, and hugged his kouhai closer.

"No... the prince isn't ready to get up yet...," Bel sighed, slowly opening his blood-red gaze. He smiled as he saw Fran tiredly fighting against the morning light that managed to filter in through the window. "Ushishi... Cute kouhai," he murmured, leaning in and kissing the illusionist's forehead. "Such a cute, _cute_ kouhai."

"Mm... careful senpai...," Fran sighed. "I might bite."

"Ooh, teasing the prince Hibari style now, are we?" Bel snickered. The illusionist groaned as he felt the prince shifting until he was on top, and he sighed, chuckling to himself.

"There's no way you think you can do that," he muttered.

"Oh, yes I-" The prince stopped himself as he heard a sound from outside. "You hear that?" he asked.

"No...?" Fran murmured.

"I'll go check it out. Be right back," Bel said, sliding out of the bed.

"Senpai, you're shirtless," Fran reminded the prince. Bel grinned.

"That just makes it more fun," he laughed. Fran rolled his eyes and sat up, watching as Belphegor left the room, his box weapon mink dashing out the second it had a chance. The illusionist smiled and slid himself out of bed, before starting to get dressed in his Varia uniform.

* * *

Belphegor headed towards the headquarter's entrance, and he knocked on the door to Mammon's room as he passed by. "Wake up, Monta, I think we have a visitor!" he called. The prince continued towards the front entrance, and he frowned as he continued to hear someone knocking on the door. "That's pretty weird," he commented, walking up to it. Since Bel strongly believed he could handle whatever solicitors life threw at him, he opened the door, but was suprised to see someone quite different from a salesman at the door.

"Yo!" they greeted, before removing the black hood that was over their head. Belphegor was completely taken back. Before him was a man with wavy, white hair, a purple marking on his left cheek, dressed in a black cloak and a dark scarf. "Heehee~ I made it...," the man sighed, moving past the prince and flopping down on the nearest couch. "Safe..."

Belphegor silently closed the door. "You... aren't you..._ Byakuran?"_ he murmured. "I thought you were in Vindice."

"Heh~ No prison can hold the mighty winged one...," the white-haired male said sleepily, closing his eyes. Belphegor watched, confused, then gaped as the other began to faintly snore.

_'Why is he here, of all places?'_ the prince thought_. 'What's up with that? ... And why's he so comfortable?'_ The Storm headed back towards his and Fran's room.

This was a matter that deserved him fully dressed.

After Bel had put on a shirt and explained the unusual situation to Fran, the two headed back into the Varia living room, and Fran folded his arms, humming in consideration. "You weren't lying," he recognized. "It's really him."

"You expect your prince to lie?" Bel protested.

"Yeah, I do," Fran sighed. "And I kind of wish it was a lie. What are we supposed to do with him?"

"Call Vindice?" Bel reluctantly answered.

"No, wait, I'm feeling rebellious," the illusionist said. "Besides, he'd probably make us all pop or something." Belphegor sighed, staring at the man who continued to sleep peacefully on their couch.

"You know...," Bel started, even though he felt as though he was going to get smacked if he spoke his mind. "Asleep like that, he almost looks as innocent as you."

Just as Bel had predicted, Fran smacked him.

The two headed into the kitchen to start brainstorming what they should do, and it wasn't long before Mammon joined them at the table. "Hey, guys, I hear light snoring from the living room. What's up?" the illusionist asked. "I thought you two had had a fight or something and Fran was on the couch again."

"Believe it or not, Byakuran showed up," Fran sighed. "And we have no idea what to do with him."

"Byakuran?" Mammon repeated. Byakuran was the one who created the substance that weakened the Arcobaleno and eventually led to their death, an act that Mammon wouldn't soon forget. "What the hell's he doing here?" the Arcobaleno asked.

"We don't know," the younger Mist replied. "Apparently, he decided to come here after escaping Vindice."

"Hey, Mukuro's been in contact with Byakuran, right?" Bel asked. "Maybe you should call him?"

"Master, huh?" Fran sighed. "I guess that might help..." The teal-haired male took out his cell phone, and called Mukuro. "... Hey, Master? ... You sound tired, what time is it there?"

("It's not a bad time, Fran...," Mukuro sighed. "It's five in the evening, so no big deal.")

"Then why do you sound so tired?" Fran murmured.

("If you must know, Kyouya kept me all night, and I had an assignment this morning.")

The younger illusionist blushed a bit. "I see."

("Well? What is it?" Mukuro asked.)

"You remember Byakuran?"

("... Yes... Why?")

"Uh... he's shown here."

("What?")

"What should we do about it?" Fran asked.

("Uh- th-that is... um... I... I don't know, Fran...")

"Would you stop stuttering like a wuss?" the apprentice requested.

("Look, Fran. This guy... this man is one who tortured me beyond belief, and I don't want to get involved with him again." "Hey, Rokudo," came the voice of Hibari. "You okay?" "'M fine, Kyouya...," Mukuro quietly answered.)

"Well, if you aren't going to help, could you at least tell us if things seem safe."

("Safe? Ha! As if!" Mukuro cried. His lover's voice then spoke up, "Get off the phone, Rokudo.") And soon after, Mukuro hung up.

"Tch. Stupid pineapple," Fran sighed. "I guess it's all up to us here."

Bel shrugged. "I guess we should go wake him up." Fran nodded.

"Yeah. Let's try that," he muttered. The three Varia headed into the living room, and slowly approached the albino who hadn't yet woken up. Bel knelt down beside the couch, and swiftly administered a poke to the other's cheek.

"'Scuse me?" he said, repeating the move. The other slowly opened his amethyst eyes, and batted the prince's hand away from his face, before sitting up.

Yawning, he asked, "Sheesh, how long was I out?"

"About thirty minutes," Bel answered.

"Mm... more sleep than I've had in a couple years," the white-haired male chuckled. "Well? Can I stay?"

"What do you mean,_ 'can you stay?'"_ Fran replied, frowning. "You tried to take over the world and kill all of us." Byakuran looked at him, and his happy veneer slowly faded.

"You don't need to remind me, little Fran," he sighed. "I had a vision and took it too far. I get that. All right? I screwed up. But I don't wanna stay in a water tank for the rest of my life. That's why I want help from the Vongola~." As he closed the sentence, his expression lit up again, and he smiled at the three, but Fran could recognize a mask.

"Look, Byakuran," Fran muttered. "You've caused us a lot of trouble, and now you're asking to stay here so you don't get caught by Vindice? I mean... seriously."

"... I know it's a lot to ask," the white-haired male sighed. "And I know you and your boss have every reason to- oh? Wait just a minute..." The albino stood up, and looked the three over, before grinning. "Don't tell me it's just you three here," he chuckled.

"So what if it is?" Mammon snarled, tentacles showing from his cloak. "We can take you easy. You've been in a water tank."

"Now, now, Mammon-chan, it's not good to underestimate m-"

Byakuran gasped as he was tackled by Belphegor, and the prince held his wrists against the ground with one hand as he pulled a knife from a coat pocket and held it against the albino's left cheek. "You want me to get rid of this blemish for you?" he asked, grinning.

"Mercy, mercy!" Byakuran answered, turning his head away. Bel stood, and the Sky quickly got back to his feet. "All right, so I'm not at my top game right now," he admitted. "So what? I'm just happy Xanxus isn't here to throw me out. Got anything for breakfast?" With that, the white-haired male walked away, and Fran sighed, before following him.

"Come on, senpai," he called. "Let's be hospitable so that this guy doesn't have any regrets when boss blows his brains out."

"Ushishi~ Boss blows his brains out, huh? Try saying that five times fast!" he announced.

"No thanks!" Byakuran answered.

And so, Fran, Belphegor, and Mammon decided to temporarily help out the escaped prisoner.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

S-so... many... reviews! I mean, six for just one chapter? That's amazing! Even though there was only one for chapter two. :I

**Review or be bitten to death!**


	4. The Proper Way to Begin a Conversation

**A Royal Return**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

_Completely awkward._

That was the only phrase that could describe the scene in the dining hall that morning. Two people, one blonde, one albino, eating two different flavors of ice cream, one red, one white, and two other characters, one with teal hair and one with indigo hair, were trying to start up awkward conversations, but continuously killing it with deadpan remarks.

"... So how's Bel?" Mammon asked.

"Good."

Pause.

"Been to the diner lately?" Fran questioned.

"No."

Another pause.

"Has Bel taken you out to the dance club recently?"

"Nah."

Until finally...

"You know, y'guys, you don't have to start awkward conversations just because it's too quiet~," Byakuran cut in. "Besides, you're going about it all wrong. Here, observe." He turned to Belphegor. "How did you and Fran get into this apparent relationship of yours?"

The prince's face lit right up.

"Oh! Froggy and the prince met about four years ago, and the prince fell in love with him at first sight. He was just so beautiful, with his sparkling teal hair and eyes~ So one day, when we were out on a mission, the prince kissed him for the first time. Froggy slowly started to love me back, and we went on a date that failed epically, and we got in crashes... and Froggy went to the future... and I beat my brother, and... and..." The prince was blushing and making dramatic gestures, fondly remembering the times with his lover. Byakuran smiled.

"Sounds like you two love each other very much," he commented. Bel gave a hearty nod.

"We do~ We do~," he chimed.

"Now, Fran-chan," Byakuran said, turning once more. "What's this about a trip to the future?"

"Oh... uh... Well, it started with me going out on a mission, alone," Fran nervously began. "Without warning, I found myself transported ten years into the future and cuffed down in a chair. It's kind of a blurry memory, but... Hibari Kyoya was dead-"

"No, Hibari-chan?" the albino repeated, apparently suprised.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it, either," Fran sighed. "I mean... he's pretty tough. So my illusions master-"

"Mukuro-kun, right?" Byakuran interrupted. The illusionist nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, he taught me some techniques that were only used in the future, and that's what saved us."

"And we used those techniques, too," Bel said with a grin. Byakuran then glanced over at Mammon.

"Well, Mammon-chan? I'm sure you have a key role to their relationship. Right?"

"Heh...," Mammon chuckled. "How'd you guess?" The albino shrugged, and Mammon said, "I've always liked Bel. I don't know quite when that 'like' turned into love, really... but anyway, after my death as an Arcobaleno... I found out about Bel and Fran. And I tried to ruin their relationship."

"Gasp!" Byakuran remarked.

"Yeah, and he almost did," Bel snickered. "He got Fran in a horrible train wreck and almost killed him."

"But he didn't," Fran defended. "And if he had, I doubt he'd be here now."

The three started up a hearty conversation of laughs and memories, and Byakuran smiled, sitting contentedly in the center of it all. When the conversation started to die down, he said, "I'll be right back."

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Fran questioned, watching as the albino stood and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Just going to get myself a glass of water, is that a crime?" Byakuran chuckled as he left. Things quieted at the table once more, before Bel at last spoke up.

"It's almost eleven thirty," he said. "We've been sitting here talking for nearly an hour."

"Woah, time flies," Mammon commented.

"Ugh... cliche," Fran groaned. "But yeah... After Byakuran started us, we just couldn't stop." The three watched as the albino walked back to the table, a glass of water in his hand.

"Fufu~ Well? Fran-chan, Mammon-chan? Did you pick up on my anything?" he chuckled.

"Huh?"

"How to get a conversation going for real~," Byakuran laughed. "That was fun, right?"

The three Varia looked around at each other in confusion, before Bel spoke up, "Yeah, it was fun."

Byakuran grinned, sliding into his chair. "Guess I'm not the jerk you think I am," he chuckled. "Ne?"

"No, you're still a jerk," Fran muttered. The albino deadpanned, and Bel started to giggle.

"You tried to kill us multiple times," he chuckled. "We can't trust you that easy."

Byakuran sighed and sipped at his water. "Well, at least I know I've gained a little bonding here. That's enough for me." Bel and Fran both watched Byakuran, how he completely relaxed in his seat, how he put on a mask that was so cheerful it was scary. It reminded Fran of his Master, and reminded Bel and Mammon of Fran. The only difference is that this guy seemed genuinely cheerful.

Thank goodness for Varia quality.

After a somewhat awkward silence, Belphegor's cell phone began to ring, and he quickly answered it. "Prince the ripper, how may I be served?" he said with a cheshire smile.

("It's Xanxus. We've finished with our assignment. All we need to do is take care of any evidence and we'll be back tomorrow at dawn.")

The Storm paused, glancing at Byakuran. For some reason, he didn't want Byakuran to be caught and shot to death. The concept just didn't sit right with him. "Hey, boss?" he murmured. "Take Squalo, Luss and Levi out to dinner tonight. The prince wants you all to be in some crazy good mood when you get here. 'Kay?"

("... All right then, prince trash.")

Bel smiled as the boss hung up on him. "Where's the albino sleeping tonight?" he asked his coworkers.

Fran telepathically kept Mammon quiet, then walked over to Bel, before murmuring in his ear, "Let's give him Luss's room."

"Oh, _he'll_ like that," Bel said with a grin. Byakuran grew hopeful, completely unaware that the 'he' that Bel had mentioned was actually the owner of the room.

* * *

_Meanwhile... in Northern Italy..._

"We've cleared things up," Squalo sighed as he walked over to Xanxus. "No one can track it to us."

"Good. Now, get the trash together. The four of us are going out to dinner."

"Four? As in... Levi, too?" the shark said, incredulous.

"Yeah," Xanxus answered. "But... I want the Sun trash and the trashy trash at seperate tables so that we can be_ alone."_ Squalo looked back at him, his face flushing red.

"What's that all about?" he murmured.

"Nothing. I just like to see you blush like a weak little lovestruck girl," Xanxus said, smirking. The Rain turned away.

"Damn it, boss," he mumbled, "I'm going to go tell Luss and Levi about dinner, then."

"What do you want, permission?" Xanxus snickered. Squalo grinned, and walked away.

"Later, boss," he murmured.

"Later."

**-End Chapter**

* * *

Hehehe~ More reviews, please~ That is, if you like these temporary daily updates.

**Review or be bitten to death!**


	5. Mercy

**A Royal Return**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

_That night..._

It was a quiet, reserved, Italian restaurant. One of those fancy places with the cloth napkins. But the peaceful silence wouldn't last for long.

"VOOOOOOOOIIIII!" came a loud and obnoxious shout from the entrance. "WE DON'T NEED YOUR DAMN RESERVATIONS! WE'RE FREAKING MAFIA AND YOU NEED TO RESPECT THAT!"

"Uh, sir, could you please keep your voice down?" the manager nervously requested, before gesturing a waiter over. "Ah, please find these Mafiosi a table."

"Two tables. One on either side of the restaurant," said a raven-haired, red-eyed male, obviously the boss. Another waiter was called over, and as Leviathan and Lussuria were led off, Squalo and Xanxus joined hands in a manly way, before following their server to a table. They pulled out their own chairs, sat down, and simultaneously put their feet up on the table. "Well?" Xanxus started. "Like it here?"

"It's a decent place," Squalo sighed. "Full of scum, though."

Xanxus smirked. "That's my shark."

"Uh, may I start you off with something to drink?" asked the waiter, unsure of how to approach this extreme-Mafia-man-love.

"I don't care what it is, as long as it's strong," the boss answered. The silverette across from him passed on a drink, and glanced at the boss with his typical 'has question' face. "What is it, shark trash?" Xanxus asked. Squalo grinned, and shook his head.

"I'm just wondering where this sudden dinner plan came from," he sighed. "I mean, you never exactly praise us when we do an assignment, so this is a bit of a suprise."

"Eh. The prince trash suggested it," the ravenette muttered. "I think he's loaded the base with traps again. He sure as hell did something wrong if he wanted us in a good mood when we got back."

"Typical Bel," Squalo sighed. "It's nice, though. We get to go out, and we kick his sorry prince ass later."

"Mm," Xanxus hummed. The waiter soon stopped by Xanxus and Squalo again, and he set some alcoholic drink down beside Xanxus, then placed a glass of water in front of Squalo.

"... What's this crap?" the shark protested.

"Water, sir," the waiter answered.

"I KNOW what it IS," Squalo growled. "Why are you giving it to me?"

"Just in case you were thirsty, sir, what can I get-"

"VoooOOOOIII! I SAID I WASN'T SCUM! DON'T JUST GO GIVING STUFF TO PEOPLE WHO'VE ALREADY SAID THEY DON'T NEED IT! YOU TRASH PISS ME OFF! AND YOU OUGHT TO LEARN THAT'LL... ah..." Squalo grunted as his voice quit for the first time in years, and he grabbed the glass of water, swiftly downed it, and shouted, "DON'T BOTHER US ANY MORE, TRASH!"

"May I at least take your order?" the waiter sighed. Xanxus grabbed his empty glass as he saw Squalo going for another scream, and after completely shattering the glass against his lover's head, the boss ordered a filet mignon.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Byakuran was just nestling himself into the suprisingly warm and comfortable bed that he'd been offered. He looked around the room in silence, his expression neutral, as he saw the multiple pictures hanging on the wall. It was clearly someone's room, not just some guest room. He turned on his side, and reached over to the night stand, picking up the first thing his hand landed on. He drew it back, and felt around it in the dark, soon figuring out that it was a cell phone. Knowing this, he opened it, and was suprised to see a picture of the Varia all together, looking like a family.

'Well, I do want to find out who's room this is... a little snooping should be fine,' the albino thought with a trace of mischief. He went into the messages, and looked through a few of the older texts, feeling that old conversations were more polite to look in to.

'From Lussuria, to Ryohei, April 4.

'Ryo-chan? Where were you tonight?'

'I'd smthng else 2 do 2extrm. Extrmly bsy. Call u l8r.'

'But Ryo-chan, we were planning this for months!'

'Look, Lssri, isn't this extrm dating thing getting extrmly boring?'

'Pardon?'

'Look, Lssri, ur an extrmly nice guy. But I've an extrm gf now, and ur just 2 extrmly weird 4 me. 2 extrmly feminine 4 a dude. Get it?'

'What... do you mean? Are you... breaking up with me? D:'

'Ya, I guess so. 2 da extrm.

1 more thing. Hppy b-day.'

Byakuran frowned. That was the end of the conversation. It looked like it had happened a couple years ago, but even so, Byakuran felt a little sorry for Lussuria. He had no idea the Sun had been in a relationship with Ryohei.

Yes. Even with all of his knowledge, this was something he never would've guessed. Having confirmed who owned the phone and very likely the room, Byakuran closed the phone and placed it back on the night stand, before sinking into the bed. He decided that this arrangement was okay for now.

And as he started to doze, the albino couldn't help but think...

_'If only my bed at home could be this warm.'_

* * *

_Morning..._

The Varia silently walked in to the headquarters, and Xanxus sighed, "All right, everyone. Keep an eyes out for anything - and I mean anything - suspicious. Bel probably made a complete mess of the place. Shark trash, you first." With that, Xanxus shoved Squalo out into the open, and the shark gave a loud voi that lasted until his body made contact with the floor. He paused, then slowly sat up again.

"Huh. That's odd," he thought. "Bel usually can't resist that one."

Xanxus sighed, and took a few steps towards his shark, then helped him up. "Let's go," he murmured. The Varia started towards the kitchen, and upon entering, they found a sight that was, to them, beyond disturbing.

Some white-haired guy and Belphegor were sitting next to each other, eating ice cream, and Fran and Mammon were having a conversation that sounded... _normal_.

"VOOOI! WHAT THE HELL, YOU GUYS!" Squalo screamed, charging into the kitchen. He stormed up to Byakuran and grabbed the back of his shirt, before holding him up by it. "THIS IS A PROBLEM!" he shouted. "WHO IS THIS GUY?"

"Wow, you're so strong, Squ-chan~," Byakuran acknowledged. "But please let me down- uwah~" The albino cut himself off as he was thrown into a wall, and he sighed, rubbing a sore shoulder as he stood back up. Xanxus walked over to the white-haired male, and pressed a gun up against his forehead.

_"I_ know who this is," he snarled. Byakuran looked up at him, shocked, before closing his eyes and swallowing. "Tell me, scum. Why is Byakuran here?"

"He showed up at the door, and more or less just came in and fell asleep on the couch," Bel said. "I think he might be trying to redeem himself."

"Redeem? Don't give me that," Xanxus hissed. He pressed a little harder against Byakuran's head, and leaned in, looking at the face that was suprisingly relaxed, but still quivering with fear. "Although... we could use some of his knowledge. Shark trash, go set up the captives room."

"Xanxus?" Byakuran started, opening his eyes once more. "With all due respect, I'd rather die than just live as a tool to you."

"As you wish," the boss hissed, and the albino's eyes once more snapped shut as he flinched.

"Oh, c'mon, boss, don't be like that," Fran said. "Like you said, we could use some of that remarkable brain of his. Right?"

Xanxus glared at him, but knew quite well that Fran had a point. And so, he grabbed Byakuran's wrist, and began to lead him back into the crappy room where they held prisoners on the rare occasion. As he shoved the albino into said room, he muttered, "Enjoy your stay, albino trash."

And Byakuran hoped he would, too.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

Keep 'em coming!

Review or be bitten to death!


	6. Empty Void

**A Royal Return**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

That night was thousands of times colder and harder than the night spent in Lussuria's room. Byakuran lay on the bed, his back already aching from the dense mattress. The position was uncomfortable, the feeling even worse. He was a captive. The albino remembered when this was happening to Mukuro Rokudo - when he was the captor and Mukuro was his prisoner.

Those were the days.

Byakuran sat up, then stood, and stretched. "Can't sleep... feel like crap... Only one solution...," he sighed. He let his mind go completely relaxed, and he felt the roots composed of his flames extend from his body, weaving together until they created the cocoon that was meant to protect him as he recieved information from versions of himself in other worlds. He felt the ache in his head as he drifted away, the flames closest to him compressing into the form of wings.

Messages were soon flowing into his head, although they were faint and patchy. Years ago, he would've had total clarity in his readings, but his ability was fading gradually throughout the years.

_'Ma... ...en...ds... ...aria... th... ...s.. a...n...t... Xa... ... ... Th... ...ly... wa...'_

Byakuran took a deep breath, trying to hear better._ '... nighttime... ... ...strike...'_

"Byakuran? Are you in this huge white thing, or what?" came the voice of Fran through his meditation.

"Damn," Byakuran gasped as the cocoon broke apart around him. He was left in the center of the room, panting, and he looked over at Fran, perplexed. "What is it?" he growled.

"I brought you dinner," Fran answered. Byakuran sat down on his bed, and Fran handed him a tray of food, all the while not breaking from the albino's gaze.

"... Thanks Fran!" Byakuran said, his expression lighting up again. "Seems kinda weird though at this hour, ne?"

"Yeah, that's because I had to get this to you without anyone catching me," Fran sighed. "Now, everyone's asleep, so I went and cooked this up for you." Byakuran looked at the bowl of ramen on his tray, and he smiled.

"Thank you," he murmured. Seeing the genuine gratefulness in the other's expression, Fran nodded, and said goodnight to the Varia's captive.

As soon as Fran was gone, Byakuran started to eat, and he was suprised by how well Fran had cooked for him. _'Why would he put so much effort into something for me? For the captive?'_ The albino didn't quite get it._ 'If I ever keep a captive... I don't let them eat. So why?'_

The white-haired male smiled.

"I guess this is why Tsunayoshi-kun could defeat me."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Bel and Fran's room..._

"Froggy? Where were you?" Bel murmured as Fran slid back into bed.

"Just getting a midnight snack," the kouhai lied. "Sorry."

"You didn't get anything for the prince?"

"No way, Bel, you've put on a pound," Fran answered. He hugged the prince close then, and Belphegor sighed, just barely brushing his lips against Fran's forehead.

"Night, Froggy," he sighed.

"Good night, Bel."

* * *

Early in the morning, Belphegor got up, and headed over to the kitchen. He went into the freezer, and took out the carton of vanilla ice cream. He then went to get a bowl, and he scooped some of the ice cream in to it, before putting the carton away and taking the bowl of vanilla ice cream out of the dining room. He snuck past Xanxus and Squalo's room, and soon found himself in front of the captor's room. Grinning, he punched in the pass code and headed in. "Byakuran?" he murmured. "You awake?"

"Fufu... I am_ now...,"_ came the tired reply. Belphegor flipped on the lights, and closed the door behind him, before walking over to the albino who was starting to sit up. Byakuran paused, confused, as Bel held the bowl of ice cream towards him. "Hm? For... me?" he murmured.

"Ushishi~ Of course," Bel snickered. Once you eat ice cream with the prince, you become the prince's ally."

"Really...? Didn't... seem like that a while ago...," Byakuran murmured. Belphegor grinned widely.

"I want Fran to warm up to you a bit more before I tell him I trust you," he said. The white-haired male smiled back, and took a spoonful of the ice cream into his mouth, watching the prince with his amethyst gaze.

He swallowed, before replying, "You and Fran are both very kind. Tell me, Belphegor. The Varia have changed. I'm sensing compassion and kindness from the majority of you all. What happened? What changed?"

"... Love," Bel answered, blushing lightly. "We all learned how to love."

"All? Even Xanxus?" Byakuran asked, incredulous.

"Yeah," Belphegor chuckled. "Almost exactly a year ago, Fran and I were kicked out of the Varia because the boss thought that our love made us weak. But we came back as a team and defeated the Varia one by one. It turned out that Xanxus really loved Squalo. He just didn't know how to show it. He's learned how to forgive people, too."

"F_-forgive?"_ Byakuran repeated. In that moment, the albino had only one, deep instinct.

This was the only parallel world in which the Varia had outgrown inner conflict.

"Hey, Byaku...ran...?" murmured Fran as he walked in, a bowl in his hands. He sighed. "Senpai, what are you doing here?"

"Uh... the prince brought him some ice cream," Bel said awkwardly. "What's Froggy doing here?" Fran showed the prince the contents of the bowl. "Ushishi~ We think totally alike," the prince cheered upon seeing the ice cream in it. "Froggy's gonna get kissed!" Fran gasped as the prince bowled him over and began to kiss him, and Byakuran watched the two, suddenly feeling a certain emptiness inside him.

_'What is this?'_ he thought, reaching up and rubbing his chest sorely._ 'Why do I feel this way? Those two... They have something I don't. They have something I don't know I'll ever have.'_

_'... No way... am I... lonely...?'_

* * *

_Namimori, Japan, 10:00 AM..._

"Hey, Kyouya," Mukuro started, looking over to the former prefect who was getting dressed to go out on an assignment. "Be careful, all right? There's been a virus spreading around. Sounds like a really bad bug, too."

"Hn. I don't contract diseases," Hibari answered, smirking. "Oh. Except for pineapple fever."

"Huh," Mukuro grunted, looking away and blushing lightly. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Of course," Hibari answered. After giving the illusionist a quick pat on the shoulder, the skylark left.

If only they knew how deadly the virus was.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

Do we want Byakuran with anyone? Kikyo, Shoichi, whoever, I don't mind. I wasn't going to do a love story with him, but after this chapter, it's a possibility.

Please Review!


	7. The Virus

**A Royal Return**

**Chapter** **Seven**

* * *

_'Carbon... Dihydrogen oxide... Sulfur...'_

As the elements were being listed, Byakuran mentally noted each of them, until they finally came to a close and his cocoon once more fell to pieces. He emerged panting heavily, exhausted, and he quickly took his recently discovered piece of coal and wrote down each of the elements and compounds that were needed to cure this virus that was, according to himself, starting to spread in Japan. This, he believed, would bring him closer in the Vongola and stronger with the Varia.

"Byakuran?" The albino glanced over his shoulder to see Squalo who'd just entered, and he grinned, before finishing up his list. "Voi, don't draw on the walls like some baby. I'll get you a note pad, all right?"

"It's a cure," Byakuran said.

"Hah?"

"There's a virus going around in Japan. I should be the only one who has the cure right now."

"Yeah, sure, sure," Squalo groaned, starting to rub the coal markings off of the wall. "Heck, this is probably the disease. Nice try, albino trash."

"... Your loss," Byakuran muttered. "So what brings you here, Squ?"

"Don't call me that," the shark hissed. "Xanxus wanted me to check up on you." The albino sighed, and lied down so that he'd be sinking down into the bed.

"Squ-chan," he murmured. "What does love feel like?"

"Where'd this come from?" Squalo muttered in reply. "Let me put it short and sweet. When you love someone, you can't think properly. And you can't sleep. They're always on your mind. You want to do whatever you can just to see their smile. That's what love is. That's what it feels like."

"But... why would you... why would you do all that for them?" Byakuran couldn't help but ask. Squalo smirked.

"That's proof that you don't know love," he sneered. The Rain then stood, and walked out of the room. Byakuran rolled his eyes, then started to jot down the elements and compounds of the cure on the wall once more.

To his suprise, it wasn't long before Lussuria came into the room. "Hey, hun," he greeted. "I hear you slept in my room one night."

"Yeah?" Byakuran murmured. Lussuria grinned, sitting down on the bed.

"You made my bed, too?"

"Wasn't that just being polite?" Byakuran sighed, folding his arms. Lussuria smiled, and leaned in, giving the albino a little kiss on the cheek. The white-haired male tensed completely, his amethyst eyes widening in shock.

"You're sweet, hun," Lussuria murmured. "Bel, Fran, Mammon and I are going to convince boss to trust you. We all want you to be our ally. Okay, hun?" Byakuran gave a stiff nod, and he watched as the Sun guardian left, reaching up and touching his cheek.

_'Just now... for a second...,' _he thought_. 'I had it. For a second... I felt love.'_

Byakuran knew it wasn't the same as what Belphegor and Fran had. Even with his inexperience in romantics, he knew that what Lussuria had given him was something that a parent would, not a lover. He was suprised. The feeling that had blessed him...

He wanted _more_.

"Hey... Byakuran, dear?" Lussuria said, peering back into the room. "How would you like to leave this place?"

* * *

"Hey, boss," said Belphegor as he looked at Xanxus. "We have a question."

"Hm?" the boss hummed, smirking at Squalo as the shark sat down beside him.

"Yeah, when are you going to let mister marshmallow out of his room?" Fran asked. Xanxus glared at him.

"We can't let him out," he snarled. "Byakuran is very dangerous. With his knowledge, he could easily exploit our weaknesses and destroy the Varia.

"What are these so-called weaknesses?" Belphegor argued.

"He could take either the prince or frog trash hostage, for one," Xanxus sighed. "I'm not going to let him go. It's just too risky."

"Too late," Lussuria announced, walking in. His hand was holding another's, and all around the table gasped when they saw that he was holding Byakuran's hand. "Listen, dears, I don't approve of us holding our guest captive. He's nicer than we thought."

"Lussuria," Xanxus began in a warning voice.

"Hey, give him a chance," Belphegor and Fran said together, before glancing at each other and grinning.

"What could possibly go wrong if we're here to watch him?" Mammon asked.

"It wouldn't be... too bad...," Squalo chimed in.

"Sorry, Xanxus," Byakuran murmured. "I'll go back if I must..."

"No. You're fine," Xanxus muttered. "If I turn down the wishes of all of my Guardians, it'll only backfire on me." The albino's expression immediately lit up, before the boss sighed, "But I'm going to make you share a room with Belphegor and Fran. I trust their judgement after they defeated the whole of the Varia.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Lussuria cheered. "Don't worry, hun, Bel and Fran will take good care of you."

Byakuran awkwardly agreed.

* * *

_That night..._

Bel and Fran both pushed the couch that Byakuran had first fell asleep on into their room, and pushed it up against a wall, before tossing a blanket and a pillow on it. "Sorry, Byakuran, is that all right?" Fran sighed. "The only other person who we've ever let sleep in our bed is Bel's goofy brother."

"Oh, it's fine," Byakuran sighed, easing into the couch. "It's more comfy than the last bed." He lied down, and rested under the blanket, before glancing back at the two. "Uh... you two are all right, though? I mean... you know..."

"Don't worry," Fran sighed, "we're not going to do anything awkward around you. And if the princely pervert beside me can't stand it anymore, we'll let you into Mammon or Luss's room, your choice."

"All right," Bel agreed. "That's nice. You two are nice. The Varia are nice. I really don't get it. I still don't understand how I'm still alive..." Fran smiled, and ran his hand through the other's wavy, white hair.

"Don't worry about all that crap," he murmured. "Just focus on resting. Okay?"

"I'm done setting up traps around the door," Bel announced.

"Okay, senpai," Fran sighed. Prince and frog moved to their own bed, and Byakuran watched them, how they curled up close to each other beneath the bed sheets, and how they fell asleep almost nose-to-nose. He wanted something like that. He wanted to love.

_'Damn myself from three years ago.'_

* * *

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the world..._

"Kyouya... uff... move over... you're lying on my arm..."

"You put your arm there, herbivore...," Hibari sighed. "If you would stop spooning me like that..."

"Cut it out, Kyouya... really... it's three in the morning," Mukuro groaned. "Just... uff..." The illusionist tried to pull his arm out from beneath the twenty-eight year old male who was lying on top of it.

"Nn... stop mooovinnng," Hibari complained. "Stupid pineapple..."

**BANG.**

"Hurry! We need to get him to the infirmary!"

"What happened to him? He just collapsed!"

"Don't worry, everyone, Gokudera is quite strong. I'm sure he'll make it..."

"This must... this must be that virus that's going around...," one murmured. "I didn't know it was this bad!"

"Ah, this is all my fault," came the distinctive voice of Yamamoto Takeshi. "I should've had him wear a mask, too..."

"... You hear that, Kyouya?" Mukuro murmured. "It could be you being rushed to the infirmary right now."

"I told you I'm immune," the former prefect growled. He rolled over, allowing Mukuro to free his arm, and he leaned in close, before proceeding to bite the pineapple to death.

_'Damn,' _Mukuro thought_. 'Wake him up once and you won't get any sleep for hours.'_

* * *

Tsunayoshi and Irie Shoichi were carrying Gokudera to the infirmary, and it wasn't long before they lied the bomber down on a bed. "Quick, we're going to need a blood sample," Shoichi said.

"I can handle this," Lal Mirch interrupted, striding forward. She took a syringe from a table and drew blood from the bomber, causing Shoichi, who wasn't exactly fond of this procedure, to faint. "Ugh, someone carry Glasses to his room," Lal sighed. Tsunayoshi walked over to his red-haired friend, and began to take the other back to his own room.

Suddenly, Gokudera started to open his eyes. "Where...?" he whispered. "Where... am I...?"

"Gokudera," Yamamoto sighed, "I'm so glad you're okay." He took a hold of the bomber's hand, and nuzzled against it, when Lal shoved him away.

"Are you insane?" she snarled. "Get out of here before you get sick, too!" Yamamoto frowned, then reluctantly left, and Lal put on a mask as she looked back to Gokudera. "There isn't a known cure for this disease," he muttered. "But we'll do everything we can."

And they did try their best.

* * *

("Hello? Xanxus? It's Tsunayoshi," came the voice of the Vongola boss. "I don't know why, but... I had a sense that I needed to ask you about this.")

"About what, brat?" Xanxus questioned.

("It's Gokudera. After he came back from a late night assignment, he just collapsed! We think he has this virus that's been around Japan.")

"Hah? Virus?"

"Oh, the albino trash was talking about some crap like that," Squalo realized. "He was jotting down elements on his wall. Apparently, he has the cure."

Xanxus smacked him. "TELL ME SOONER, TRASH!" he shouted. "Tsuna!"

("Wah? What did you just call me?" Tsunayoshi answered.)

"No time! We have Byakuran! And he knows a cure!"

("Bya- Byakuran?")

"Squalo!" Xanxus called. "Go get the albino trash, quick!" The swordsman ran off, and Xanxus waited impatiently before Byakuran was brought to him. "Come on now, trash," Xanxus snarled, grabbing the other's collar. "Recite the ingredients of that cure. Now!"

"I'm sorry, boss," the albino murmured, "Squalo keeps erasing my formula. He thinks it's a joke. I've forgotten it now."

Xanxus immediately threw the other back down, and, in his rage, he beat the albino several times before storming away. Byakuran lied there, submissive, but soon got up again, and decided to go into meditation then and there.

And the light of his cocoon was soon seen once more.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

Someone slap me.

Please Review!


	8. The Albino Trash Does Not Get It

**A Royal Return**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

_Vongola Base, outside the infirmary, that day at 4:00 in the afternoon..._

Tsunayoshi answered his call, thinking it was from Xanxus. "Hello?"

("Tsunayoshi-kun, get me Shouichi. Now," came a demanding voice.)

"Ah- who is this?" Tsuna questioned. "This is Xanxus's number, but..."

("I know how to cure your Storm guardian. Get me Shouichi.")

Tsuna froze for a moment, then ran through the halls over to Irie Shouichi's room. "Shouichi-kun!" he called. "Phone!" The red-haired mechanic soon emerged, and he took the cell phone from his boss.

"Hello?" he murmured.

("Long time no talk to, Shou-chan.")

Irie gaped, stunned. "Th-this voice...," he stuttered, "B...Byakuran...?"

"I know the cure for Gokudera's virus. Will you trust me?"

It was a heavy blow for Shouichi. He was certain that this man, the man he loathed, was dead. But then... Byakuran didn't seem like the type to completely vanish. And he didn't seem like the type to forgive and ask for forgiveness.

Then again...

When they were friends, he didn't seem like the type to try and destroy the world.

For a moment... during that friendship... Shouichi had painfully realized that he was in love with the albino. But upon regaining his memories... remembering what Byakuran had done to the world...

He had been crushed.

("You still there, Shou-chan?")

"I trust you." At least... he wanted to. He wanted to so badly.  
("Listen close, now. I'm going to recite what you need.")

* * *

_Varia base, ten minutes later..._

"... Okay. You're welcome," Byakuran whispered, before closing the phone. He quietly handed the cell phone back to Xanxus, and the boss sighed, taking it back. "... Boss?" the albino murmured.

"Thanks, trash," Xanxus muttered. "You can go."

"Um... Go, boss?" Byakuran repeated, perplexed.

"Living room. To hang out with the less trashy trash," the boss sighed, before walking away. As soon as he was out of sight, the white-haired male sank to the ground.

"Ugh... three meditations in less than a couple days," he sighed, reaching up and rubbing his forehead. "It hurts... damn..."

"Oh, hun, did you overwork yourself?" came that gentle motherly voice that had already captivated the albino. Byakuran allowed himself to be dragged up off the ground and taken by the shoulders. "Come here, hun. Let me take care of you." It wasn't long before the albino was lied down on a sofa, and he soon felt a hand pressing against his chest. He opened his eyes to see the glow of a Sun flame, and he sighed as he felt his body regaining its health.

"Thanks... Luss...," he sighed, closing his eyes once more. "Thank you..."

"Of course hun... hush, now..."

Byakuran relaxed completely, and soon fell asleep within the warmth of the Varia's Sun guardian.

_'Byakuran... Byakuran...,'_ came a voice that the albino knew too well.

'We can't contact each other this way,' he answered. 'You and I both know we sleep talk.'

_'You didn't get our collective message... what you must do... the only way...'_

'I can't... I can't focus... I feel too... relaxed...'

_'You're being corrupted by the Varia's kindness. Don't let it get to you. What you must do is.. get yourself close to Varia... then... when they trust you... assassinate their boss!'_

'What...? Why would I even suggest such a thing?'

_'Because we must take over this accursed world. We must create a new world. A beautiful world, where people are truly free.'_

'I can't achieve that end now... it's too late.'

_'Imagine if the Varia make you their leader after they think Xanxus died of other causes.'_

'No! I won't do it!'

_'You must!'_

'I can't!'

_'You don't have a choice.'_

Byakuran snapped awake, his eyes filled with shock, and he breathed a bit heavier than usual. "What a nightmare," he muttered, clenching his teeth.

"Are you okay, Byaku?" came a monotone voice. Byakuran looked up, to see Belphegor. He soon realized that his head was in the prince's lap, and he blushed.

"Bel?" He then looked over to see that he was, for reasons unknown, also lying across Fran and Lussuria's laps. "Ah, what?" he laughed, grinning.

"Boss and his shark are making out on the other seat," Fran explained, pausing the video game that he'd been playing with Bel. "No one wanted to sit on the ground with Levi. Hope you don't mind."

"Oh, no, uh... it's all right...," Byakuran sighed, sitting up. He managed to fit in between Fran and Lussuria, and he watched as prince and frog played some Mario game, feeling on edge. He was being pressed by himself from other worlds to do something he didn't want to do. Shouldn't he know what's best for himself?

Just as he thought that, Lussuria wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and passed something into his lap. "Take this," he murmured. "It's from all of us."

"Yeah, minus Levi," Fran snickered.

"Mm hm, minus Levi," Lussuria agreed. Byakuran slowly opened the gift, and was filled with mixed emotions when he saw that they had gotten him a cell phone. "It's got all of our numbers in it, as well as the Vongola guardians."

"Wow... thank you...," Byakuran murmured, flipping it open. The screensaver was a pretty picture of a swan, he noted happily. He went into contacts, and saw that Lussuria was right. Everyone from Belphegor to Yamamoto Takeshi were entered in the contacts. And, he realized, Shouichi's number was also listed.

"Hey, hun?" Lussuria murmured.

"Hm?"

"Welcome to the family."

Byakuran smiled. "Thank you, Lussuria."

"Hey, don't let mister sunshine show us all up," Fran announced, once more pausing his game. "Group hug!" The Mist then proceeded to roll over and hug Byakuran, hence getting on Bel's nerves. In retaliation, the prince contributed to the hug. Lussuria watched, chuckling, while Xanxus and Squalo glanced over at the three and sighed in unison.

"Family, huh?" Xanxus groaned. "Those brats have really turned soft."

"You're one to talk," Squalo snickered. "Remember what you said last night?"

"Huh? What? Was I drunk?" the boss tried to remember.

Squalo grinned, and leaned in, before whispering into the boss's ear, "'Is it too late to elope?'"

"Damn," Xanxus muttered, getting off of the couch. "Stop reminding me of my freaking love for you, you piece of trash!" he snarled as he stormed away.

After chuckling a bit to himself, Squalo shouted, "Oh, wait, boss!"

"What is it?" Xanxus muttered, glaring over his shoulder.

"It isn't too late," the shark said. The boss's cheeks tinted just the tiniest shade of red, before he growled something about needing a drink and leaving.

"Is fish-face thinking of adopting a salmon?" Fran asked as he retreated from his embrace of their captive albino. "I'd go with a rockfish, personally. Its name compliments your thick head." Having had his moment completely ruined, Squalo gave a loud scream and followed his boss out of the room.

"Froggy's been on a roll lately!" Belphegor announced. "Ushishishi~ High five the prince?"

"No way, dude, not until I win this dumb game," Fran sighed. As the two returned to playing, Lussuria got himself off of the couch, granting the other's more room.

"I'm going to go get started on lunch. It should be ready in about half an hour," he sighed. As he left, Byakuran took out his new cell phone, and called Shouichi. He stood up and began to pace behind the couch, worried, thinking it wouldn't work.

But eventually...

("H... Hello?")

Byakuran froze completely. That voice. He'd just heard it a few hours ago, but... for some reason, this time around, it sounded remarkably beautiful. The albino sat down on the ground and leaned against the back of the sofa, leaning desperately against the phone to hear more.

("... Hello...?")

Irie Shouichi's voice was so... smooth. Innocent. Gentle. There were so many words to describe it, but... Byakuran felt that somehow... it would be degrading to the other's name if he used anything other than the word... perfect.

("Ugh... must be a wrong number...,") he heard the male sigh, and soon after, he heard a tapping that meant...

"Wait!" he called, but it was too late. The albino groaned, and called again, giving himself a light slap on his face to wake himself up.

("Hello?") This time, Shouchi sounded a bit annoyed. Byakuran grinned.

How cute.

"Shou-chan? Sorry, uh... Heehee~ I didn't know what to say~!" he laughed.

("Byakuran...?")

"The guys over here all chipped in and got me a cell phone," Byakuran explained. "Pretty neat, right? I don't know how to repay them for all they've done for me..."

("Ah... okay, well... why are you calling me?")

"Hmm? I wanted to hear your voice, I guess," the white-haired male chuckled. "I mean... it's been so long since we've talked!"

("We talked this morning," the other said flatly.)

"Fufu~ Silly Shou-chan. I wanted to talk for real," Byakuran laughed. "Like... how've you been?"

("It took me a year to clean up the messes you made," Shouchi muttered. "Other than that, I've just been tending to Tsunayoshi-kun's requests.")

"... What kind of requests?"

("Oh, you know. Just jobs around the base. Haha... actually... every so often, he puts me in charge of organizing group trips. I guess that's fun. You know, being the Vongola boss must be really hard on him. I kind of help soothe that pain, I guess. Haha...")

Byakuran frowned, and closed the phone, hanging up on the red-haired male. 'He never asked me if I was stressed out. He never helped soothe my pain.'

"What pain?" came Fran's voice. "You were surrounded by drooling subordinates who bowed to your every whim. And you had Master to beat senseless, didn't ya? If you're jealous of Tsuna, then you should just tell Shouecchi how you feel about him. Don't be a wimp like Mammon."

Byakuran was so focused on Fran's advice that he completely overlooked the fact that his mind had been read and the pun that the illusionist had made. How did he feel about Shouichi now that they were no longer boss and subordinate? "Thanks, Fran," he murmured, standing up.

It was time to pay Lussuria a visit.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

What the crap? Why is this so long? WHYYY? *need to go to sleep*

Well, you're all lucky I just LURVE Byakuran and Shouichi. XD They're a cute couple. But sure as heck I'm not making Byakuran a possessive jerk. I'm too nice for that. Expect fluff!

Review if you wish to know Gokudera's fate before I go on vacation!


	9. Shouichi's Feelings

**A Royal Return**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

"Hmm? Confused?" Lussuria repeated as he poured Byakuran a glass of water. After handing off the glass, he went back to cutting up fruit for lunch.

"Yeah...," Byakuran sighed. "I just called Irie Shouichi. He's grown to be a sweet young man. I dunno... I guess I kinda miss the times. We used to be such good friends... until he turned around and stabbed me in the back." The albino's expression became clouded with anger as he remembered the moment he found out Shouichi had been a spy.

"Oh, hun... Calm down, now," Lussuria hushed. "He did what he did for the world. Sometimes, even the ones close to you must make these decisions for the greater good. Don't be frustrated by what he did. Instead, wonder how you can regain his trust."

BEEP.

Byakuran looked down at his phone, and saw a text from Shouichi._ 'Why did you hang up?'_

The albino tensed. "What do I say...?" he wondered aloud.

"Hmm," Lussuria hummed. "The best thing would probably be the truth, but... in this situation... Call him back, and apologize. Okay, hun?"

"But...," Byakuran began, but catching the expression in Lussuria's face, he quieted himself and called Shouichi.

(... "Hello? Byakuran-san?")

"I'm sorry, Shou-chan," the albino sighed. He looked at Lussuria, who immediately mouthed, 'Truth.' Rolling his eyes, the white-haired male muttered, "I guess I was a little jealous of Tsunayoshi-kun."

("J... Jealous?")

"Yeah. I... I miss you, Shou-chan. I miss Choice. I miss making up games and developing technology with you at my side. I miss... I miss the relationship we had years ago."

("... I'm sorry.")

"Huh?"

("Times have changed, Byakuran... After what you did... The havoc you caused... How can I ever completely trust you again?")  
"... How can I get your trust back?" the albino murmured.

("... I'm sorry. I... I don't think that's even possible.")

With that, the line was disconnected, and Byakuran felt his heart boiling with anger. How dare Shouichi dispose of him like this! They had been friends! The closest of allies! The albino slowly slipped the phone into the Varia uniform he'd changed into that morning, and he murmured, "I'm going to... go take a nap or something..." Hanging his head, the sugar-loving man began to walk away, not even bothering to look up when he ran into someone. "Excuse me...," he mumbled.

"VOOOI! WHAT ARE YOU SULKING AROUND FOR, DAMN BABY?" Squalo roared, shoving the albino away. Byakuran stumbled back, landing painfully on the ground, and he glared up at Squalo, his amethyst eyes blazing. The shark paused when he saw this frustrated expression, and he sighed. "Look, Byakuran," he growled, kneeling down. "I don't know what you're freaking upset about, but I'm willing to hear you out. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, all right? Don't act like you care," Byakuran muttered, starting to get to his feet. Lussuria immediately dashed over to the other and helped him up, but Byakuran angrily brushed him off. "I need some time alone, all ri-" He cut himself off when he was suddenly pulled into a tight and suffocating embrace by Squalo. He blushed, and tried to push the other away. "Get off!" he protested. "I don't need a hug, okay?"

"Stop spewing your crap, you trash," Squalo sighed. Slowly but surely, Byakuran began to relax, and he was soon hanging limply within the other's embrace, his head against Squalo's shoulder.

"What's... happening to me...?" he whispered in frustration.

"By the sound of it, you've got feelings for the red-haired brat," Squalo sighed. "Look, Byakuran, whether you realize it or not, prison does things to you. It changes you. You start to feel lonely, and if you don't realize it, then you unconciously try to hoarde whatever affection you can get. We know this for sure, because Fran's pineapple master used to have the same deal going on. So you need to freaking realize that we're here for you, and that you don't need to root around for love like a little kid. If you're really into Shouichi, then you have our full support."

The albino closed his eyes, trying to completely calm down. "Squ-chan," he murmured. "... I apologize. I'm not a man who's meant to look sad in any situation." He looked up, and he was smiling once more. "Sorry, Squ~ I'm better now. Promise!"

Squalo sighed, pushing the other away, and Byakuran left the room, then headed on to Belphegor and Fran's room, in which he was going to take that nap.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Vongola Base..._

"Here, Yamamoto," said Lal Mirch, handing the shot to the Vongola's Rain guardian. "You've been eager to see him since he fell ill, and Tsunayoshi isn't available right now. You do it." The swordsman nodded, and walked into the room with a mask, up to the pale Storm guardian.

"Gokudera... he murmured, picking up the bomber's arm. "I promise this will make you better." He slowly injected the silverette with the shot, watching as Gokudera's expression tensed for a moment, before relaxing again. Yamamoto bit his lip, hoping that this was truly going to work. As the bomber beside him panted softly, the baseball player leaned in, and gave him a hug. "Get well...," he mumured, closing his eyes.

_"... Yama..."_

The raven-haired male glanced at Gokudera, suprised, but he saw that the other was barely coming out of his coma, and needed a lot more rest. That in mind, he smiled, and rubbed the other's chest, before standing, and leaving the infirmary. "I gave him the shot," he murmured.

"Good. Hopefully, that works," Lal sighed. "After all... according to Tsunayoshi, the formula was given to us by Byakuran..."

"It's all right. What reason does he have to give us a false cure for something that would kill Gokudera?" Lambo laughed. "That just seems silly."

"Lambo...," Lal sighed, before pushing the Lightning towards the kitchen. Yamamoto stared after them, a touch of sadness in his gaze.

_'Gokudera won't die,'_ he told himself._ 'I trust Byakuran. Everyone has a little goodness inside of them, after all.'_

* * *

_A few hours later..._

CREAK.

Everyone turned towards the infirmary door, to see Gokudera lumber out of it, Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto supporting him as he walked out.

"Gokudera, you're all right! Thank goodness!" sighed a relieved Haru.

"I'm so glad Hayato's okay...," murmured Bianchi.

"Alive to live another day, hm, Stupidera?" Lambo laughed. Gokudera gave him a weak glare.

"Shut up, cow... Uff..."

"I think we need to think of a way to repay Byakuran," Tsunayoshi murmured. "Yamamoto, take Gokudera to his room, please. Shouichi-kun, come with me." The mechanic obediently followed Tsunayoshi back to the meeting room, and the two sat down beside each other at the table, as usual. "Well? Any ideas?"

"Um... well... uh...," Shouichi murmured. "Ah... Am I really the one to be asking, Tsuna? Um... I mean... you see... he called me earlier. And uh..."

"Yes, Shouichi?" Tsunayoshi questioned.

"... I think he wants to be friends with me again...," the red-haired male mumbled, blushing a little. "I... I don't know what to say to him."

"... You know, we have his box weapon. We confiscated it, and the Mare ring has been destroyed. If Byakuran is given a B-class ring, and if you and Spanner find a way to reduce his White Dragon's power, we can give him back his box weapon."

"B-but to mail a box weapon... wouldn't that be really dangerous?" Shouichi protested.

"Actually, I think it's best if he comes to our base here in Japan," Tsuna answered. "After all, since he cured Gokudera, I would like to meet him again. And I believe it would be best if you and him... make up."

Shouichi turned away, his cheeks darkening until they were the same shade as his hair. "Um... T-Tsuna-san... I think... I should tell you..."

Tsunayoshi smiled, and placed a hand on Shouichi's shoulder. "Do you love him?" he whispered. Shouichi's beet-red blush turned crimson.

"N-no! Of course not... that's..."

The mechanic doubled over from the pain of a fierce stomachache, and Tsunayoshi continued, "It's all right. I've learned that between men, there is a certain attraction the more you think you hate each other. Just like how Hibari-san and Mukuro fell for each other. How Squalo and Xanxus became lovers... and how Belphegor and Fran-san became lovers. You and Byakuran... maybe you were made for each other."

Shouichi stood up, and stormed out of the room immediately, his face burning with embarassment. Tsunayoshi stared after him, sighing. "There I go again. No tact," he muttered.

When Shouichi entered his room, Spanner was lying on his bed, reading a book, a lollipop in his mouth. "Hey, Shouichi. You got a text."

"Hi... Spanner...," Shouichi sighed, joining the mechanic on the king-sized bed they shared. He picked up his phone, and looked at the text.

_'From Byakuran:_

_'I'm sorry. Please forgive me.'_

Shouichi frowned. The text was only received a few minutes ago. He closed his phone. "Spanner," he sighed. "What would you do if someone you once loved, someone who betrayed you, decided to come back and try to be friends again?"

"This is about Byakuran, isn't it?"

Shouichi blushed. "Why does everyone immediately assume it's Byakuran?" he muttered.

"Haha! You and I both know about that meeting," Spanner said. "Remember? When he had a meeting with us mechanics? You were there with him, and we mechanics from Black Spell just saw the video feed."

_Flashback..._

_Shouichi and Byakuran were sitting beside each other on the sofa, looking into his computer screen._

_"... In short, we want to make flame boots for everyone so that we can all move faster," Shouichi said. "Remember. We are no longer Gesso and Giglionero. We are Millefiore."_

_"Fufu~ I love your formality, Shou-chan," Byakuran said, reaching an arm around the red-haired male's shoulders and grinning at the computer. "Isn't he just adorable?" The albino leaned in, and pecked Shouichi on the cheek. "Fufu~ And you taste like marshmallows!" he laughed. Shouichi just barely managed to switch off the power on the laptop, before Byakuran met their lips together for the first time._

_It had been so wrong. So weird, and so foreign. It was something so repulsive that Shouichi had long since blocked it from his memory. But even so... somehow... this one, accidental kiss was a memory that he knew he'd treasure for life. He loved the feeling that Byakuran gave him._

_Even though at the same time it made him sick._

_End Flashback._

Shouichi was curled up on the bed after recalling the ordeal. "My stomach hurts," he mumbled. Spanner sighed, and gently rubbed Shouichi's shoulders.

"It's all right. Here, take this," he sighed, handing the other a lollipop.

"Thanks, Spanner...," Shouichi murmured.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

As you can tell, I'm ready for some drama. XD

Please keep reviewing! If we're really lucky, I might finish the first story before vacation!

But that will take a LOT of reviews!


	10. To the Vongola

**A Royal Return**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Byakuran... Come on, dude, wake up. Senpai got you something," came a gentle monotone voice. Byakuran slowly opened his eyes, and saw Belphegor holding a bag of marshmallows. He sat up.

"I heard you like marshmallows," Bel giggled, handing the bag to him. The white-haired male smiled, and accepted the bag with a smile.

"Thanks, Bel," he said. "Here's something I've long missed. Any particular occassion?"

"Heh, nothing gets past the albino trash," Fran snickered. "Yeah. Boss stopped by earlier. He says that you get to go to Japan." A marshmallow in his mouth, Byakuran gave an energetic fist pump to show his approval. "Yup. Apparently, young boss man wants to thank you personally. Their Storm guardian is alive because of you, after all. Oh, and fish-face says he's sorry for not trusting you earlier."

"That's okay!" Byakuran said after swallowing his marshmallow. "When do I go?"

"Tomorrow," Fran sighed. "You're pretty excited, huh?"

"Well, yeah... I mean... I haven't had a friendly chat with Tsunayoshi-kun like... ever!" Byakuran laughed. "And... I want to see Shou-chan." Fran's lips quirked mischievously.

"I know you want to see him, I took a glance into your dream last night."

Byakuran blushed.

"Haha~ Just kidding," Fran chuckled. "We should head to breakfast though, ne?"

"Sure," the albino answered, getting off of the couch. "But... ah... could I take a quick shower?" Fran gestured to the bathroom.

"No one's stopping you," he answered. Byakuran nodded, and left at that.

"... Can we head to breakfast, Froggy? I don't really want to wait for him," Belphegor complained quietly.

"Don't worry, senpai. It's a known fact that Byakuran takes really long showers. Think about that mess of hair. And he needs to get that as white as a marshmallow!"

"Mm, good point," Bel said with a grin. The two started off, and Bel murmured, "You know what's coming up soon?"

"You mean January ninth?" Fran replied in an equally quiet voice.

"Mm hmm~...," Bel hummed.

"So you remembered," Fran whispered.

"I wouldn't forget it," the prince replied. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, given there's no assignments... I guess we should... spend the day at our villa. Ne?"

"Can we go out to dinner?"

"Well, of course," Fran sighed. "We should go to the dance club, too."

"Ushishishishi," Bel giggled. "It will be a perfect day for the prince and his frog."

"Perfect...," the illusionist murmured. "I sure hope so. Don't let Lussuria find out."

"Mm hm," Bel agreed. "It should only be you and I celebrating our wedding anniversary."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Byakuran looked over his shoulder into the mirror, and sighed at the scars on his shoulderblades. "Come on... I haven't lost any power," he told himself. "I still have them. I know it." He reached back, sorely rubbing the place where his wings had once spread. "Just because Tsunayoshi tore them out once doesn't mean they're gone..."

He concentrated hard on his resolve, closing his eyes. _'What is my resolve?' _he wondered_. 'Obviously, it's changed... but to what? What keeps me going day to day? What to I want above all else? Why am I still alive?'_

The white-haired male opened his eyes, and rasped, "Shouichi."

Almost immediately, flames sprung up on his shoulderblades, in the form of wings. Even so, they were small. Almost a fourth their old size. It was disappointing, but Byakuran was merely happy to see them. His precious wings.

The symbols of his strength.

* * *

_Vongola Base, the following day's afternoon._

Tsunayoshi helped Byakuran out of the helicopter, and the two started towards the Vongola base. "It's weird, seeing you in a Varia uniform," the boss chuckled. "I suppose you really have turned a new leaf."

"Fufu~ At first, I was just repaying them for letting me stay, but... they're starting to feel like a family. Haha~ I've even taken to calling Xanxus 'boss.'"

"I've almost done that a few times, too," Tsuna admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Hey! Don't just leave us on here!"

The two turned to see Mammon, Belphegor, and Fran hop out of the helicopter. "What were you three doing on there?" Tsunayoshi asked.

"We had to tag along," Fran answered.

"Just to make sure you didn't try to recruit my ice cream buddy," Bel announced. "He's a Varia now!"

"Oh, come on, you two, Xanxus will be furious," Tsuna sighed.

"That's not really a problem."

Back at the helicopter, Xanxus, Squalo, and Lussuria stepped out. "What? I didn't see any of you on there!" Byakuran said.

"We were just worried about you, hun, so we tagged along," Lussuria sighed. "None of us meant to be seen by another. I suppose this is why were truly a family. Ne?"

"Speak for yourself, Lussuria," Xanxus muttered. "Shark trash and I are here because we didn't want the Vongola trash to do something stupid."

"Yeah, yeah, sure...," Fran snickered.

"Voi, trash!" Squalo called. Tsunayoshi looked at him, and Squalo forfeited a light blush. "You in need of a cook or two?"

"You include me in you maid outfit obsession and I'll go crazy frog on you," Fran snarled.

"VOOOI! It was Xanxus's suggestion!" Squalo shouted.

Tsunayoshi sighed. "Well... um... all right, come inside, I guess."

"Dibs on room B26!" Bel announced. "I have such wonderous memories in that room!"

"Sorry, Bel. Shouichi-kun and Spanner-san took that room."

"What? That room, with the single, tiny bed?" Belphegor said. "That room should be completely off limits! For couples only!"

"Ah, no, we had the old bed replaced. They share a king-sized bed."

"Pardon?" Byakuran said, his voice raspy and filled with venom. "Shou-chan and Spanner share a room? No, no... not even just that, they share a bed?"

"Well... we don't have much room to spare," Tsunayoshi sighed. "Sorry. We barely have any room for you. You can probably join Shouichi and Spanner in their-"

"No," the albino snarled. His amethyst eyes were filled with jealousy, but the others knew that Byakuran was oblivious to this fact. "I won't share a room with them if that's how they are."

"Cool your pineapples, Byakuran," Fran said, tugging on the other's arm. "They just don't have room."

"Fran?"

The Varia and Tsunayoshi turned to see Mukuro, and the illusionist immediately stepped forward, and gave his former apprentice a hug. "Oh, Fran. How glad I am to see you again."

"And I'm glad to see you, my pineapple master. Now get off," Fran sighed. Once Mukuro was pushed back, he noticed Byakuran.

And as the two locked eyes, the atmosphere became incredibly tense.

"Byakuran...," Mukuro hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get a 'thank you' from Tsunayoshi-kun. Sorry, Mukuro-kun. Although...," he hinted with a grin. "I am most delighted to see you aga- uwah~!"

The albino fell to the ground, having been hit with a tonfa moving at light speed, and he glanced up at the man who had hit him: Hibari Kyoya. The ravenette's steelly eyes were blazing with anger. "Bastard," he hissed. "I'm going to bite you to death."

Byakuran gulped.

It seemed as though things weren't going to be completely well for him.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Varia Base..._

All was silent.

The underlings had gone out on some sort of party, and with the boss, the right hand man, the prince and frog trashes, the Arcobaleno, and the Sun guardian, there was almost complete quiet. Only one person remained in the Varia headquarters.

Leviathan.

He sat at the table, his lips eternally pursed together, and he scowled, at last growling...

"They forgot me again."

**-End Chapter**

* * *

Woo! I only finished this because my friend grabbed my phone for me! Lol!

Review or be left behind in the Varia headquarters with LEVI!


	11. Room Arrangements

**A Royal Return**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

_Vongola Base, 3:00 PM..._

"So... um... in short... you can have this back, but it's power is limited by this Mammon seal," Shouichi said. "And... um... you can have this too." Byakuran smiled as he was handed a B-class Sky flame ring, and he didn't hesitate to put it on and light it. He then hit the flames into his former Sky Dragon Box weapon, and he chuckled as mini dragon came out of it, half the size of its original form.

"Fufu~ How cute," Byakuran chuckled as the tiny dragon nuzzled into his hand. The little thing flew up and found a new home in his mess of spiky, white hair, and Byakuran laughed, placing a hand over Shouichi's. He looked into the other's emerald green eyes, smiling. "Thank you, Shou-chan."

"It wasn't my idea," Shouichi murmured.

"Well," Tsunayoshi started. "We're just glad that you've become a friend and not a foe. Uh... let's see... Rooming arrangements... Belphegor, Fran, there's a spare bed in room M18. Squalo, Xanxus, if you don't want to share a room, you can stay in storage room forty-three. Lussuria, Mammon, is Ryohei's room okay?"

"Sure, whatever," Mammon sighed. Lussuria looked down, before giving a small nod.

"Shouichi, I'm sorry, but can you spare some room for Byakuran?" Tsunayoshi asked. Shouichi reluctantly nodded, and the boss turned back to the Varia. "When do you guys plan to head back?"

"Let's hang here a few days, and we'll head back on the twenty eighth," Xanxus sighed. "We've been pretty busy lately, but next week is totally free."

"Oh, um... boss?" Bel said. "Are Fran and I free on January ninth?"

"Huh... You know, I think you have a mission that day." Belphegor and Fran both looked away, clearly frustrated. "Is there a problem?" Xanxus questioned.

"No...," Bel sighed. "How long is it supposed to take?"

"I don't know. Couldn't possibly be more than a few hours," Xanxus sighed. Fran rolled his eyes.

"Come on, senpai, let's go," he muttered. The prince and frog couple left. "This sucks," Fran muttered once they were out of the room. "Do you think we can get Mammon and your idiot brother to do it?"

"I don't know...," Bel sighed. "But there's no use in getting worked up about it. Shishi, in my opinion, killing on our wedding anniversary would be-"

"Fun? Yeah, I figured. Typical psychotic princely senpai," Fran muttered, before glancing at the doors of the rooms. "How the hell do they manage to have every last room filled?"

"I'll bet they have a lot of things to store," Belphegor sighed. "It's gonna be awkward rooming with the cannibalistic pineapple couple."

"Cheese yeah, it will," Fran answered. The two at last pulled up to room M18, and Bel knocked.

"Ugh... Kyouya, get the door...," came a groan from inside.

"Fine... you owe me one..."

The door soon opened, revealing a shirtless and quite irritated Hibari Kyoya. "Oh, way to answer the door Bel style," Fran remarked, pushing past the skylark into the room. Mukuro sat up in the bed, his face reddening as the couple sat down on the other bed. "We're going to be rooming in here for a bit. Kid boss's orders," Fran said. "That cool with you?"

Hibari stalked back into his room, furious. "No, frog, it's not," he snarled, slamming the door shut and walking up towards them.

"Kyouya," Mukuro sighed. "Come back. Please?" The former prefect glanced at him, and reluctantly returned to the illusionist's side. "If they can withstand our affection, we can withstand theirs. Right?"

"I do not want them to even witness our so called 'affections,'" the ravenette muttered.

"Kyouya," Mukuro murmured. "I love you."

Bel and Fran awkwardly watched for a moment as Hibari was pulled down, and Fran quickly made an illusionary curtain separating the two halves of the room. "Well this sucks," he muttered.

"Shishishi~ It's better than a storage room, ne? We have a bed," Bel answered.

"Still...," Fran sighed, lying down on the bed. "Wanna go out?"

"Ushishi~ Let's go."

_Meanwhile..._

"Aw, damn it, a Moska storage room?" Squalo protested. "How creepy."

Xanxus walked over to one of the robots, and opened the chest, before sliding inside of it. "Huh. It's freakishly cozy in here," he remarked. "This can do for a bed."

"That's so wrong," Squalo muttered, crawling into the Moska. "... Hey, boss."

"Huh?"

"Remember back when we had one of these as a Cloud guardian?"

"Heh. Don't remind me," Xanxus sighed. The two settled close to each other, and soon managed to doze, regardless of the unnatural feeling of it all.

_On the other side of the base, a few floors down by room R32..._

"Huh? You've been extremely told to share my extreme room? Extremely?" Ryohei answered, clearly perplexed. Lussuria nodded.

"That is indeed the case," he sighed. Ryohei silently stepped aside, and offered Lussuria a spare bed that he had.

"Thanks, hun," Lussuria sighed, walking over and sitting down on the bed. "... Um... about the last time we talked..."

"Hah?"

"... I forgive you, hun," Lussuria murmured, looking up. "For trying to break my heart twice." Ryohei frowned, then left the room without another word.

"Why'd you say that, Lussuria?" Mammon asked, joining the Sun guardian on the spare bed. "All you did was stir things up again."

"I know... but... I was just compelled to tell him that," Lussuria sighed. "I just didn't feel right leaving loose ends."

"Huh...," Mammon sighed. "If you say so..."

_... 8:00 PM that night, in room B26..._

"Hey, Spanner," Shouichi murmured, walking in with Byakuran following behind him. "Uh... we're supposed to share our room with Byakuran. Is that all right with you?" The blonde mechanic gave a mischievous grin.

"Of course. Should I sleep on the floor tonight, then?"

"Th-that won't be neccessary," Shouichi said. "The bed is... uh... big enough for all of us, right?"

"... Sorry, Shou-chan, would you mind if I had a talk with Spanner?" Byakuran asked. Shouichi shook his head, and left the room, and Byakuran slowly slid onto the bed beside Spanner. "Are you and Shou-chan going out?" he questioned.

"Nah, Byakuran, he's all yours," Spanner answered, the stick of a new lollipop hanging out of his mouth. "I've had to listen to him remember the times he had with you for little over a year. When he found out about you, he was heartbroken. I know - I was still his friend at the time. He has a serious thing for you, Byakuran. Don't worry about me. And I don't mind sleeping on the floor tonight, either."

"... That's all right," Byakuran eventually sighed. "Thanks."

The albino let Shouichi back into the room, and the three soon got comfortable beneath the covers of the king-sized bed, Shouichi in the middle.

_Morning..._

"Mm... hm...?" Shouichi hummed as he began to wake up. He opened his eyes, suddenly feeling the lips that were pressed into his own. "Mmf!" he tried to protest, struggling, but his wrists were held down. His emerald gaze locked with one that was a pretty, light purple, and he froze. The other slowly backed off, then, as Shouichi whispered, "Byakuran..."

"Morning, Shou-chan," came that innocent voice.

"Get off of me! What the hell, Byakuran?" Shouichi cried. He glanced around the room, to see that Spanner had already gone to work on his Moskas. The red-haired male looked away.

"Fufu~ You're just so cute without your glasses on," Byakuran murmured, giving a gentle smile. "I wanted to tell you something."

"... What is it?" Shouichi at last answered. The white-haired male leaned in until his lips brushed against the other's ear.

"You were always my one and only best friend," he sighed. Shouichi closed his eyes.

"I could say the same to you," he admitted.

And the two soon fell asleep again, this time in each other's arms.

* * *

Spanner stood outside the storage room, his arms folded. He wasn't quite sure what he should do. He had walked into the room to work on his latest model of the King Moska, but he found, to his utmost suprise, a Sky-Rain couple sleeping inside of it. "I think I better contact the Vongola...," he sighed, at last deciding to leave.

"Hey, Spanner! Where are you headed?" Yamamoto asked as he and Gokudera crossed the mechanic's path.

"Ah, just going to ask Tsunayoshi to move the Varia out of my Moska storage room. It's kind of awkward."

"The boss will move people where he wants to move them," Gokudera snarled. Spanner rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, you two. Later."

"Hahaha~ Bye~!" Yamamoto answered.

_And Belphegor and Fran woke up on a park bench, soon deciding that it was all right to sleep in room M18 instead._

**-End Chapter**

* * *

Yeesh, a lot of jumping around in this chapter. Sorry for that, and sorry for the filler-ness. *shrug*

Please Review!


	12. Sugar Sweet First Date

**A Royal Return**

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

_Byakuran stood among a scorched field, ashes surrounding him, and before him stood the boss of the Varia, a stream of blood making its way down his forehead. "You damn scum," he snarled. "I knew you would betray us. I knew it from the very second I saw you. I don't know why I let myself get carried away. It was foolish of me to ever trust you." Byakuran frowned, looking down._

_"I'm sorry, boss."_

_"Don't call me that," Xanxus snapped. "After everything you've done... All of the havoc you've caused... you're a damn monster, and it's time for me to kill you." Byakuran closed his eyes as he felt the gun against his head. "You ruined Squalo and I for reasons I know I'll never understand, you were a freaking jerk to my Varia, making them feel stupid and weak emotions. And not only that... now I'm hearing you tried to kill me in my sleep? What made you this way? What brought on this change?"_

_Byakuran glanced back up at the Varia's boss, just as Xanxus rasped, "Why did you do it?"_

_The albino closed his eyes, and gave his reply..._

_"I was never meant to be a Varia."_

* * *

_10:00 AM that day..._

"Nn...," Shouichi rolled over, and nuzzled against the warmth of the person who was in front of him. He heard a light chuckle from the other, and he looked up, blushing as he saw Byakuran. "Ah... hi...," he said awkwardly.

"Shou-chan, you want to go out today?" Byakuran asked. "We've already kind of outslept the notion of work, ne?" The mechanic slowly pushed away the white-haired male, sighing to himself.

"Look, I don't know what came over me earlier. I was tired," Shouichi sighed.

"That's okay. I wanna go out anyway," the albino answered. "Come on, let's just go get an ice cream or something."

"... All right, fine...," Shouichi sighed. "Can I at least get dressed first?"

"Mm hm~ And I should, too, I guess," Byakuran noted, seeing he was dressed in the plain, white t-shirt and black shorts that he only wore in prison before.

"You look pretty good, though," Shouichi said. "I mean... uh... normal."

"Fufu~ Thanks, but still, I slept in this," the white-haired male laughed. "I'll just change into a Varia uniform, no big deal. Fufufu~"

Shouichi glanced over, blushing a little darker as Byakuran took off his shirt, showing off the muscled shoulderblades that bore the old scars. He also noticed, with a touch of suprise, that his wings seemed to be growing back in, even though they were still small. Upon realizing that he was staring, Shouichi turned around again, and began to change as well.

It wasn't long before the two headed out together.

"You know, I don't know of a single ice cream place around Namimori," Shouichi sighed. "We'll probably just get lost."

"Silly, Shou-chan. It'll be fine," Byakuran answered, reaching too hold the other's hand. "I know anything and everything about Namimori." Shouichi sighed, and the two started to head off. "What have you been working on lately?" Byakuran asked.

"Ah... well... I've been asked to develop a new weapon that will be implemented into the Moska."

"Oh? We're still working on Moskas?" Byakuran chuckled. "Typical Shou-chan. What's this weapon like?"

"It's not much. It's based on Gokudera-kun's Sistema C.A.I.," he explained. "To use different kinds of flames to develop new, diverse attacks."

"Hm~ Sounds fun." Suddenly, the albino paused, and the mechanic glanced at him.

"Byakuran?"

The white-haired male placed an arm around Shouichi's shoulders, and pointed to a stand not far away. "You see that, Shou-chan?" he murmured.

"An ice cream stand?"

"How much yen do you have on you?"

Shouichi blushed. "Uhh... well... I was in such a hurry earlier that I forgot to bring any. What about you?"

"I'm totally broke," Byakuran sighed, hanging his head.

"I'll buy you two ice cream!" said a cheerful voice from behind them. The two turned, and made unnaturally deadpan expressions when they saw Lussuria, as well as Belphegor and Fran, who were standing behind the Sun and copying his every move.

"Lussuria...?" they murmured.

"Of course! I couldn't just leave you two alone together~!" he laughed. "You two are young and reckless~! Who knows what could've happened if I let you two go on your own~? So I just wanted to tag along and stop you if you try to go to any hotels or anything..."

"Lussuria!" protested Shouichi. "What makes you think we would do that?" Lussuria folded his arms and pointed to Byakuran as though it was obvious. The mechanic did a quick glance between the two, before asking, "What about him?"

"He's twenty four," Lussuria said.

"Actually, he's twenty seven," Shouichi muttered.

"He's a guy."

"I'm pretty sure I knew that, too."

"He's CUTE."

"I really don't see where you're going with this," Shouichi said.

Lussuria sighed dramatically. "He's a twenty-whatever-year-old cute guy, what else do I have to say? That's an obvious motivation for you to want to get all hot with him and-"

"All right, Luss, that's enough," Belphegor said, stepping forward. "Besides, since Byakuran doesn't know you as well as I did on Froggy and my first date, things couldn't possibly go as smoothly as they did for us."

"You never know, Bel-chan," Lussuria answered. "Love is a crazy thing. So am I buying you two ice cream, or what?"

"Aw, forget it, Luss, I'll buy the dweebs some ice cream," Fran said. "I don't want things getting all weird here. Thanks for the deja vu. It was fun."

"Anytime, Fran-chan~," Lussuria hummed, before walking away. "I'll be out shopping!"

"We don't care!" Fran called back. He turned back to Byakuran and Shouichi. "Sorry for stalking you. Bel and I were out on a walk when we saw that Lussuria was following you - as he does any young couples - and we got nostalgic. But we doubt you've kissed yet, so..."

"Froggy, they're spacing," Belphegor noted. Fran also took notice of the fact that the two were both looking away, their cheeks darkening slightly."

"Oh, don't tell me you've already kissed!" Fran wailed. "Bel and I are a bad influence on the marshmallow fairy!"

"It's all my fault, Froggy!" Belphegor announced. The two embraced in false drama, and Byakuran grinned.

"C'mon, you guys, it wasn't anything too far," he chuckled. "Really. It was just a peck on the lips. Trust me." Shouichi began to whistle and clean his glasses suspiciously, so Fran decided to pass it off.

"Well, since you still have a little hope at a normal relationship, allow the prince and I to buy you ice cream," Fran said, and the prince-frog couple began to lead the albino-nerd couple towards the ice cream place. "So are you sharing, or what?" Fran asked.

"What do you think?" Shouichi muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Right, silly question," Fran noted. "One vanilla cone, please."

"Froggy!"

"Fine. And a strawberry shake."

"What do you mean, _shake?"_ Bel complained.

"You're too sloppy with ice cream cones," Fran scolded the prince. Fran got the ice cream, but as soon as he turned back, Byakuran and Shouichi had disappeared. "Heh. They're just like us," he sighed, handing Bel his shake and taking the vanilla for himself. The two sat down on a bench and started on their ice cream. "So, what do you think they're going to do?" Fran asked.

"I dunno," Bel answered. "But one thing's for sure. They aren't just lying around watching the grass grow."

* * *

_Meanwhile, Byakuran and Shouichi were watching the grass grow..._

"Fufu~ Sorry about that, Shou-chan," Byakuran sighed, sitting beside Shouichi on a hill lain with verdure. "I know they only meant to help out."

"Yeah... well...," Shouichi sighed. "... Uh... Byakuran?"

"Hmm?"

"I know this is a weird question, but... um... do you like guys?"

Byakuran glanced over at his friend. "I'm going to dodge the question for a bit, okay?" he suggested. He lied down, and looked up at the sun. "Shouichi, this world... I used to think of it as ugly. I thought it was corrupt and dark. I thought I was a mind... lost inside of a game. Things started to change when I met you, though. I grew to like the sky, filled with whatever, the sun, clouds, fog, rain, lightning, storms, whatever it may have been. Nowadays, I can appreciate this feeling of cool grass against my skin. I can really feel this stuff. The Varia say it was prison that changed me. But really, Shou-chan... it was you." Byakuran sat back up, and leaned over, taking the mechanic's shoulders and pushing him down into the grass instead. "The moment you suprised me by turning against me, I hated you. I was so angry. I thought I wanted to kill you, however..."

"... However?"

"I don't think I could've done it," Byakuran sighed. "Shouichi, it's not that I like guys. And I don't really like girls, either. I like _you."_ Byakuran reached up, and slowly took off the other's glasses, before meeting their lips together once more. Shouichi let out a shaky breath through his nose, his eyes fluttering shut.

'Did he really just say all of that to me?' he wondered. 'Did Byakuran just... the one who betrayed me just...'

_'It's not that I like guys. And I don't really like girls, either.'_

_'I like_ you.'

Shouichi was honestly touched, and he didn't hesitate to return the albino's kiss this time.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

Phew.

Loved mirroring 'A Royal Meeting' in this chapter. :3

Please Review!


	13. Jealousy Arrives

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

"_You damn scum. I knew you would betray us. I knew it from the very second I saw you. I don't know why I let myself get carried away. It was foolish of me to ever trust you."_

_"I'm sorry, boss."_

_I had no choice. If I didn't do what I did..._

_I may already be dead._

* * *

Fran sat on a bench beside Bel, groaning as his ice cream dripped on to his sleeve. Bel sprung to his feet. "Prince the Ripper to the rescue!" he announced.

"Oh, no, senpai, this isn't Shugo Chara," Fran sighed. "Just lick it off." Belphegor grinned.

"You mean it?" he questioned.

"Seeing that look on your face, no, I guess I don't mean that," Fran snickered, before proceeded to get the ice cream himself. Belphegor frowned, then batted at the cone in Fran's hand, causing the entire ice cream to land on the illusionist. "Oh, thanks, senpai," Fran said sarcastically. "Really. Big help."

Belphegor came in, clearly intending to clean up the mess he'd made, when Fran grabbed on to his head and pulled him back. "Not here, senpai. You know, mister marshmallow isn't the only one who can make people go pop. I can call your brother."

"But Fraaaannnn," Bel whined.

"No way, senpai. Get up," Fran answered. "Now that you've officially covered me in sticky white fluids, I think it's appropriate we head back to the base."

Bel blushed.

* * *

_Room M18..._

"So, Kyouya," Mukuro sighed as he glanced at the skylark who was possessively clinging to his arm. "Are we going out of our room at all today?"

"Don't feel like it," Hibari groaned.

"You've been particularly aggressive with me lately, you know that?" Mukuro sighed. "Like... more than normal."

"Mm...," Hibari hummed.

CLICK.

The two glared at the door as Fran walked in, and Hibari groaned, yanking the covers over the both of them. He was frustrated. Sharing a room with Belphegor was a problem naturally. But more so was the fact that his precious pineapple and Fran were in the same room at the same time. After all of the frustration he had experienced when Mukuro was openly affectionate with Fran, Hibari was a little scarred. He didn't want any more trouble between Mukuro and himself, so he had little patience for this room arrangement. It set him on edge.

Byakuran was another issue altogether.

In reality, Hibari could go on forever with his complaints about the Varia staying with them. But he knew that complaints were weak, so he masked it by being overly clingy with his pineapple.

"VOOOOOIIII!" came a sudden echo through the halls. "YOU FREAKING WATCHED US SLEEP? THAT'S MESSED UP, YOU LOSER!" Fran sighed during the moment of silence, before the voice came again. "I'M GOING TO SLICE YOU INTO CUBES!"

"Hey, senpai, should we stop the poor soul who's about to meet Xanxus junior?"

"Who?"

"Squalo's sword."

"Nah... let's not get involved," Bel answered.

* * *

_Just then..._

Squalo was flailing his sword in front of Spanner, clearly furious. "Look, I'm not the one who fell asleep in an incomplete King Moska. That's just messed up."

"It's comfortable in there," Xanxus protested. "Why should we move?"

"Because I need to do my work," Spanner answered. "Decimo told me to work it out with you."

"Well, I guess it's been worked out, then. For the next few days, this is OUR ROOM," Squalo announced.

"... Fine. Have it your way," Spanner said casually. "Just don't activate any Moskas."

"Pfft. Whatever, blondie," the shark snickered. The mechanic casually walked away, and the silverette sighed as Xanxus pulled him off to go to lunch. The two entered the kitchen to see Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Lambo, Lal Mirch, and the various stereotypical girls.

"Ugh...," Xanxus groaned. "I wish you were cooking."

"Wanna go out?" Squalo asked. The boss nodded, and the two immediately retreated from the kitchen to go elsewhere.

But inside the kitchen, Yamamoto had a hand over Gokudera's, and the two were engaged in staring into each other's eyes in a dreamy fashion. Emerald eyes against chocolate brown ones. "You know, Takeshi," Gokudera murmured. "You aren't as bad as I originally thought."

"Nor are you, Hayato," the Rain murmured back. The two leaned in, but stopped just before their lips met.  
"... Is it a BL novel?" Haru asked.

"Haha! She got it!" Yamamoto laughed. "You're up next, then, Haru!"

"Hehe, I love charades," Lambo chuckled.

It was then that Mukuro and Hibari entered the room, and the Cloud guardian scowled upon seeing the crowd. Everyone glanced their way, then ran out of the room as Hibari held up a tonfa. "Hn," the ravenette grunted, stepping over to the refrigerator and grabbing a pineapple off of a shelf. He swiftly cut it up, and put the pieces into a bowl, before returning to the table. "Oh, Kyouya. You get your sick kicks out of seeing me eat pineapple," Mukuro sighed.

"Yes, I do," Hibari answered, picking up a piece with his chopsticks and holding it out to Mukuro. "Eat." The illusionist rolled his eyes, and obediently accepted the fruit, smiling when he saw the amusement playing on his lover's smirk.

"Hey, pineapple, what's- Oh? Oh, oh?" Fran said as he walked in. "Cannibalism? Senpai, help! Mukuro's been poorly influenced! Hibari, why did you have to-"

Fran cut himself off as the former prefect lunged at him, sending him to the ground with a tonfa. "Why can't you freaking leave us alone?" he snarled. "Don't you get it? Rokudo is mine!"

The room fell silent as everyone stared awkwardly at the ravenette, and Hibari snorted, before storming out of the room angrily. "Goodness, that's what it's all about," Mukuro sighed. "Kyouya's been on the verge of snapping since you guys got here. He's jealous of you, Fran. I think... he's always had a bit of a frayed nerve when it comes to you and I."

"Ah. Well, what are you talking to me for? Take those pineapples and get the heck out of here," Fran replied. Mukuro nodded, and walked out with his bowl of pineapple. "... Hey, senpai?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you jealous of anyone?" Fran asked, glancing up at the prince. "I mean, like skylark-san is?"

"... Well, I'm not exactly happy with you spending time with the pineapple," Bel replied. "But y'know. I don't mind too much. Not like that."

"Hm...," Fran sighed. "Good answer."

"Thanks," Bel snickered. And the two enjoyed a lunch while the other Vongola were evacuated.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

Woo! I pulled it off! Three uploads today! :D

Please Review!


	14. Dark Feelings

**A Royal Return**

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

_It was all in turmoil._

_The land was painted black and white from all the wreckage. Smoke and ash up in the sky, green trees blackened by the fires, and in the center of the chaos, the one who birthed it. The white hair was like a single star in the black sky. The wings had sprung up on his back, already their old size. His amethyst eyes were jewels of color, filled with sorrow and apology._

_"I'm sorry, Xanxus...," he whispered._

_So, so sorry..._

* * *

"Phew~ Today was fun," Byakuran noted as he sat down on his and Shouichi's bed. "Ne, Shou-chan?"

"Byakuran...," Shouichi murmured. The white-haired male glanced at him, but the mechanic simply shook his head. "Ah, no, uh... It was fun." The Sky sent a cheerful grin his way, before flopping down on to the bed.

"Fufu~ We need to go out again sometime," the albino laughed. "Before I go back to the Varia, at least."

"Huh? What do you mean, go back to the Varia?" Shouichi protested. Byakuran glanced at him.

"Didn't you see? I'm more or less part of their family. I can't just leave them," he answered. "It would be nice if Shou-chan could come live with us, actually."

"But... the Vongola need me here," the mechanic protested. "I can't..."

"... Than I suppose we understand each other," Byakuran sighed. He glanced back at Shouichi, but just before he could request another kiss, a splitting headache shot through him. "Ack-!" he snarled, sitting up and rubbing forehead. "Damn it...!" The red-haired male hurried over to him, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Byakuran?" he murmured. "Is it... possibly..."

"Ah... hah... yeah... it's... ugh... from another... another...," Byakuran tried, clenching his teeth. "Another world..."

_KILL KILL KILL..._

The words rang in Byakuran's ears, making him bite his lip until it bled.

_**KILL... NO OTHER CHOICE.**_

_**KILL XANXUS!**_

_**KILL HIM!**_

"No... ah...," Byakuran growled to himself. "I won't... I will never... never again..."

**_YOU MUST! YOU MUST!_**

The words were getting louder, more painful by the moment. The sting soon brought light tears to Byakuran's eyes, not many, but enough for Shouichi to notice. The red-haired male didn't know what to do. Before him was a man who more than likely deserved this pain. Someone who probably deserved ten times whatever he was feeling then. But Shouichi still took pity. He lifted the albino's chin up, and stared into the hurt, amethyst eyes, before leaning in, and taking Byakuran's lips once more.

They weren't lovers. They were hardly even friends.

_And that only made the pain worse._

* * *

Lussuria walked into the kitchen, and smiled when he saw Belphegor and Fran. "Hey, you two, it's nearly lunch time. Where's everyone else?"

"We scared him off," Bel said with a grin.

"By 'we,' senpai means my cannibalistic pineapple master and his cannibalistic boyfriend," Fran muttered. "Anyway, how are things going with you? I mean... are you avoiding the guy fine?" Lussuria grew solemn.

"Yeah," he sighed. "But the thing is... he's avoiding me more than I am him. The few times I've passed by him, he's turned away and pretended not to see me."

"Bummer," Fran sighed. "That's boxers for you, ne?"

"... I'm going to get myself lunch," Lussuria murmured eventually, walking over to the cupboards. Belphegor and Fran glanced at each other, before Bel decided that he wanted to spill a secret to cheer up his supposed mother.

"Only two weeks until Fran and my wedding anniversary," he said. Lussuria dropped a glass, and as it shattered against the ground, he dashed back to the table and took a seat across from the lovers.

"What are you planning to do?" he asked, smiling widely.

"Ah, we were planning to spend the day out at the villa and go out to dinner and the dance club later on," Fran sighed, "but... boss says he has a mission for us."

"Oh, that's a pity," Lussuria sighed. "But I'm sure you two will still have a fabulous day. Remember, your relationship... it's perfect."

Fran smiled. "I believe I recall being told that by a Lussuria of the future."

"Did I say that? Well, I guess some things don't change," the Sun guardian mused. Fran sent a small grin Bel's way.

"Yeah. Some things don't change."

* * *

_The next day..._

"What? But I checked the data base before we left!" Xanxus snarled. "We shouldn't have any assignments for the next four days! ... You know what? I have an idea. Don't expect me to bother getting back to you on that." With that, the boss hung up on his Lightning guardian, and glanced at Squalo. "I have a private mission. But you know how I'm gonna get out of it?"

"No idea," Squalo answered.

"I'll make the albino trash do it," Xanxus answered with a smirk. Squalo's jaw hit the floor.

"No way, boss!" he shouted. "That's suicide!"

"You'll be commiting suicide if you keep talking to me like that," Xanxus muttered, before starting off for room B26. He soon entered the room, and gaped when he saw the alleged 'albino trash' making out with the Vongola's mechanic. The two quickly noticed Xanxus, and, clearly flustered, Shouichi turned around. Byakuran sighed, and glanced back at his boss. "You have your first assignment, trash," Xanxus ordered.

"What? But... but boss...!" the albino complained. "What do you even mean?"

"You. Have. An. Assignment," Xanxus repeated. "Consider it initiation."

"But... but...," the younger continued to protest.

"You have a box weapon and whatever knowledge you can scrounge up. It's in Sicily."

"Hey, wait a minute," Shouichi started, but Xanxus sent him the 'keep-talking-I'll-blow-your-brains-out' glare, and he quieted.

"You leave tomorrow morning," the boss said. "We'll get ourselves back in Italy as well. Sorry for cutting your little vacation short, trash." With that, the boss left, and Byakuran looked sadly at Shouichi.

"To think this is already our last day together," he murmured. "I'm sorry, Shou-chan."

"... Byakuran, I...," Shouichi began. "... We'll make this a good day. Okay? Wanna go out again?"

The white-haired male gave a somber nod.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Kyouya... come on, Kyouya, it's almost noon," Mukuro said, pulling the blanket off of his ravenette. He quickly took notice of the bruises on the former prefect's arm, and he paused. "Uh... were those from last night...?" he wondered aloud.

"No," Hibari answered simply. "I went out last night."

"What do you mean?" Mukuro asked, sitting down on the bed beside the other.

"I was frustrated. So I went to visit Namimori Middle."

"So, what, were you tripping all over the place?" Mukuro asked, placing a hand on the other's arm.

"There were some old Millefiore bozos hanging about," the other answered. "I just took care of them."

"So you got bruised in a fight?" Mukuro repeated, astonished. "Kyouya, that's not like you."

"I was frustrated and unfocused, shut up," Hibari muttered, yanking the blanket over his body once more. "I'm better now."

"... Are you getting out of bed at all today?" Mukuro asked. The former prefect sadly shook his head.

"Master!" Fran called, barging into the room. "Sad news! Bel and I are leaving tomorrow!"  
"Oh, is that so?" Mukuro hummed. "Well, it was nice to-"

"Come on, Mukuro!" Hibari announced, springing out of bed and starting to get changed. "We're going on a date!"

And the pineapple facepalmed.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

XD Lol.

Review or have Xanxus shove his work off on you!


	15. Dreaming Together

**A Royal Return**

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

_Click._

_Looking down at the ravenette who lay in bed beside his lover, asleep, the white-haired male knew this was his only choice. He aimed the gun at the boss's head, and took a deep breath._

_'Sweet dreams, boss.'_

* * *

_The next day..._

Byakuran sat down in a seat, and he smiled as Lussuria sat down beside him. Once Tsunayoshi had found out about the Varia's emergency return to Italy, he had arranged for a Vongola jet to take them all back. Granted, Byakuran was very disappointed in having to leave Shouichi behind. As he very well knew, however, all good things had to come to an end.

"Well, hun? How do you feel about your first mission?" Lussuria asked. The white-haired male heaved a sigh.

"It's kind out of the blue, and I admit I'm a bit nervous. I have no idea who I'll be fighting, nor what to fight with. My White Dragon has had it's power halved, and if I'm only using a B-class ring to open it."

"Hoho~ Boss was worried you'd feel that way," Lussuria giggled. "He's offered you a hand in your assignment."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You'll see soon," Lussuria answered, reaching up and patting the albino on the head. "But for now, just take a little nap. Okay, hun?" Byakuran sighed, then nodded, and soon fell asleep with his head against the Sun's shoulder.

'... Byakuran...'

'Damn it, I don't want any more of my own nonsense!' the albino protested. 'This is just wrong! I'm not going to do it, all right?'

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Byakuran gasped as he opened his eyes to a lush green field, and he frowned when he saw Belphegor and Fran. "Well, this is weird," he noted.

"Hardly. Thanks to my epic magician skills, I've linked all of the Varia's dreams so that we can enjoy ourselves while we're taking this trip of ours."

The albino looked around, and saw Squalo doing target practice a distance off, Xanxus watching. Prince and Frog were hand in hand, and down by a lake, Lussuria was resting. Mammon was in another corner of the land, sitting on a rock. "No, this is pretty weird," he said.

"Hey, albino trash," Xanxus called, walking over. "I want to brief over the mission you have."

"Okay?"

"Fran, table please," Xanxus requested. Fran cast an illusion of one, and the two Skys sat down at it. "Listen. For your assignment, I want you to take one of my pistols."

"Huh? Really?" Byakuran repeated.

"I don't like to joke, scum," the boss sighed. "I'm not going to put a Mammon seal on it, either. I'm just doing this to show you my trust. In a month, the seal on your box weapon will wear off. Up until then, you can take one of my pistols on assignments. All right?"

"What if I find weapons on assignments? May I use those?"

Xanxus nodded. "Yes, but give any you don't want to use to the Vongola for us to pass on to subordinates."

"Thanks, boss," Byakuran said with a grin.

'This is your chance,' came that voice in his head. 'You can kill Xanxus with his own gun.'

The albino shook his head, and sighed. "Ugh... How long is this flight?"

"My best guess is we'll arrive in Italy some time in the middle of the night," Xanxus sighed. "You'll leave for your mission as soon as we get back, so rest up while you have the chance.

* * *

_Later..._

"Byakuran... Byakuran, dear, wake up. We're back," murmured Lussuria, nudging the albino.

"I... won't...," Byakuran mumbled. "They're... my... family..."

Lussuria smiled, and eventually just picked up the sleeping albino on his back, allowing the other to rest more. He carried Byakuran out of the jet, and Byakuran slowly woke up, giving a big yawn. "Awake, hun?" Lussuria asked.

"Mm hm...," Byakuran sighed. "Thanks, Luss."

"Anytime," Lussuria chuckled. "Are you ready to go out on your assignment?"

"Mm hm," the other hummed once more. "I could go for a little killing. Fufufu~..."

The Sun guardian let the Sky down, and Byakuran walked over to Xanxus, and accepted the pistol as it was handed to him. "Be careful, scum," Xanxus sighed. "Your target group should be by a run down bar just down the street, all right? Make it fast."

"I'll do my best, boss," Byakuran said with a smile. He headed out at that, pistol in hand.

Byakuran put the hood of his uniform on as a precaution against being recognized. The bar Xanxus mentioned wasn't hard to find. A flickering sign, dim lights, hardly any customers other than a suspicious little group.

Too easy.

Byakuran slipped into the place, and observed the group in silence. Suddenly, one stood. "Hey, that's a Varia uniform!" The group stood around, but Byakuran felt something strange. He... recognized these people.

"Wait, man, look," said another. "That mark on his cheek... that's... Lord Byakuran! M'lord, where have you been? We of the White Spell thought you were dead!"

Byakuran grew even paler than he already was. Why did his first assignment requite 'taking care of' an old White Spell division? He sighed, and aimed Xanxus's gun, and fired without another thought. He shot each of the men there, glared at the bartender, shot him as well - because he was more safe than merciful - and he approached the bodies. He took four Storm Hyena box weapons off of them, as well as a couple of Lightning class scythes. He then hurried out, but, knowing that it wasn't likely for anyone else to come in soon, he walked over to a payphone, dialed the police station, and left the phone ringing before he left.

The white-haired male re-entered the Varia base just as his own phone began to ring. "Hello?" he answered.

"Byakuran? It's Shouichi. Thanks for an awesome day yesterday. I wish I could've seen you off this morning."

"Sorry, Shou-chan, we were in a bit of a rush."

"... I miss you."

And the albino smiled.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Senpaaii? Are you done yet?" Fran droned, unable to sleep due to the persistant tapping of Belphegor's fingers against his keyboard.

"Almost...," Belphegor answered. "Ah, here. 'Belphegor and Fran have an assignment to wipe out a group that's trying to hold one of Leviathan's subordinates captive.'"

"What day is that?" Fran asked. Belpehgor grinned, closing his laptop, and he embraced his lover from behind.

"Ushishishi~ Good news, Froggy. Our mission is for the twelfth, not the ninth," Bel giggled.

"That is good news," Fran acknowledged. "Cool. Now we can enjoy that day."

"Shishishi, good night, Froggy."

"Night, my prince."

**-End Chapter**

* * *

Phew. Just three more to go...

I want to finish this before I go on vacation so that I can hoarde some reviews before the next story comes out. XD

I drew a picture of Byakuran in the Varia uniform and posted it on Deviantart! XD My username is Phoenix-of-Starlight, do check it out~

Please Review!


	16. A Decision is Made

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

_..._

_'Darkness... everywhere... it's enveloping me...'_

_Byakuran stood among a dark area, completely surrounded by other versions of himself. "What is this place...?" he whispered._

_"You have to destroy the Varia. We don't know what went awry in this world, but we do know how to stop it." Byakuran gulped, then tensed as the other versions of himself came close. "You're a being that can be easily manipulated. You fear pain."_

_"I... I do not fear pain!" shouted the albino._

_"Fufufufu...," the chuckle swept all around Byakuran in a way that was beyond creepy. "It's amazing how fast you forget. We are you. You are the same as us. We are one. We are the sea. The Mare. Now... if you refuse to be one with yourself... Suffer!"_

_Byakuran doubled over as his body began to feel as though it was being burned. 'No...,' he thought. 'This can't be happening... I've always been one with myself... always... why is this... why is this happening...?'_

_"If you suffer through enough pain, it's obvious that you'll eventually snap. We are all the same - you are the one and only of us who has diversed from the right path. This betrays fate. This world needs to be righted again. Understand?"_

_"No... why can't we see where this world takes us?" Byakuran cried. "Why can't we learn what opportunities come from being with the Vongola?"_

_"This is destiny. If you choose to part from your own fate, we will have no choice but to kill this version of us."_  
_"We cannot have any weakness."_

_"And you, of this world, are starting to look pretty damn weak." Byakuran sank to the ground, the pain completely taking him over, and he began to claw at himself, crying out with the sting of the pain he was being inflicted._

_He didn't know whether he would be able to last much longer._

Byakuran awoke with a start, gasping for breath, and sitting upright out of suprise. "What just... ah..." He tightly clutched his arm, shocked to see that his pale flesh was adorned with bruises.

"Are you all right, marshmallow?" Fran asked, just a hint of worry in his expression. "You were tossing in your sleep as of ten minutes ago. Kept clawing yourself, too. I mean... must've been one heck of a nightmare."

"Yeah... yeah... Byakuran sighed. "Thanks for your concern, Fran... I'm fine..." It had been a week since his first assignment, and every day, the dreams got worse. But this one was the first to physically injure him.

It had him worried, as well.

It had almost been two weeks, after all, since he had started having these visions from parallel worlds ordering him to _'take advantage of his opportunity to turn his luck around.'_ It made perfect sense for his parallel selves to start getting angry at him. He would, too, if he was still on that path.

_'Maybe it's time I give in,'_ he thought as he began to head to breakfast with Belphegor and Fran. _'After all... if I prolong this too long and then give in, not only will more harm be brought to me, but to these guys, too.'_

"Luss! Is breakfast ready?" Belphegor called as he stepped into the kitchen. Squalo stepped out of it, apparently frustrated, and the prince giggled. "Ushishishi~ Was Luss on a mission?" he asked.

"Nah, boss just wanted me to cook today," Squalo sighed. "What do you guys want?"

"Go help him out, Froggy," Bel requested with a grin. Fran sighed, and walked over to Squalo. As the shark reached to open the refrigerator, Fran took his hand, causing him to turn Fran's way.

"Ne, Strategy Captain Squalo," Fran murmured, staring into the other's eyes. "You need a hand?" Squalo gave a light blush.

"I... guess...," he muttered.

"One other thing," Fran said, leaning up slightly. The shark's notable blush darkened slightly.

"What...?" he murmured.

"Your face looks really dumb when you fall for these," Fran murmured. The swordsman immediately shoved him back.

"VOOOOIIII! YOU FREAKING FROG TRASH!" he shouted. "DON'T DO THAT AROUND XANXUS!" The mentioned Sky rolled his eyes in response.

"Fufu~ Does Fran do that often?" Byakuran asked Bel. The prince grinned.

"Whenever he can," he answered. "He says he likes Squalo's face when he does that."

"Fufufu, I admit, I kind of like that expression on him," Byakuran chuckled. Squalo and Fran soon came back with dinner, although they both admitted to 'forgetting' to make Levi anything.

* * *

After breakfast, Lussuria approached Byakuran, and asked if he wanted to go outside to help out with the rose garden. "Sure," Byakuran agreed, grinning. He and Luss headed outside, and the albino asked, "What would you like me to help with?"

"Oh, just keep me company," Lussuria sighed as he began to dethorn a rose. "It's a miracle that this garden of mine has survived so long, you know. I mean, with us being Varia and all."

"Hehe, no kidding," Byakuran sighed. "... Hey, Luss? Can you help me with a bit of a dilemma I've been having?"

"Sure, what?" Lussuria answered, cutting the dethorned rose off and handing it to the albino.

"I have a gut feeling... something I should do... but I fear it will hurt my friends," Byakuran explained, inhaling the scent that wafted from the rose. "But... if I wait too long... I fear that will be even more painful for them."

"... Listen, Byaku-chan, sometimes, in life, we have to make decisions that hurt others. That's a plain fact," he sighed. "So do as you please. We, the varia, we all trust you. All right, hun?"

"... Yeah..."

Lussuria took the white-haired male into a hug. "Just remember to always be true to yourself. Don't do something that won't be part of you are. Live so that you won't have a single regret." Byakuran nodded, and rested his head on Lussuria's shoulder, looking at the rose in his hand.

"If I ever do anything that hurts you or any of the Vongola," he whispered. "Just remember... I'm sorry."

The albino closed his eyes. To make the pain as little as possible... he decided to carry through with his own self's wishes.

_I'm so, so sorry._

**-End Chapter**

* * *

-.-' Shortness.

Thank goodness for all of these uploads!

Keep the reviews coming so that you don't have to wait a week for the last chapter!


	17. The Wedding Anniversary

**A Royal Return**

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

_January 9._

"Senpaaii... wake up~," Fran murmured, gently shaking his prince awake. "Guess what day it is~"

"Mm... is it my birthday?" Bel mumbled sleepily. Suddenly, he sat upright. "IT'S OUR WEDDING ANNIVERSARY!"

Fran sighed. "Yeah, and it's four in the morning."

"Congratulations, you two," Byakuran muttered, rolling over on his couch. "But could you be just a little quieter about it?"

"Ushishishishi~," Bel chuckled. "Sorry, we're going. C'mon, Froggy. Let's go wake up Jill."

"He'll like that," Fran laughed. "Let's go." Prince and frog quickly got dressed and headed out, starting on the way to their villa. "Man, senpai, today is going to be amazing," Fran sighed as the two walked down the dark streets.

"It will be," Belphegor agreed, wrapping an arm around Fran's shoulders. "I love you."

"I love you too, you maniac," Fran chuckled. The couple headed on into the forest and along the rough path that Rasiel had helped clear. It wasn't long before they stopped before the villa that they had worked hard to pay off.

"I'll get out the ice cream, you go wake up Jill," Belphegor suggested.

"What? Don't give me the hard part," Fran protested. "He's _your_ brother. Let me get the ice cream out."

"Ushishishi~ Fine...," Bel sighed as he unlocked the door and stepped into the small home. Belphegor headed upstairs, and Fran made a beeline for the refrigerator. The prince smiled as he went into the one of two bedrooms where his brother slept. He slipped into the room, and approached the older man, then frowned when he saw a mess of red hair beside Jill's. Frowning, the prince left the room, and closed the door after them, before walking downstairs and over to Fran. "I don't think Jill will be joining us today," he muttered.

"What, did you catch him sleeping with someone?" Fran snickered. The prince sighed.

"Something like that...," he muttered.

"Gross," the illusionist commented.

"Well we can have ourselves our own little party, right?"

"Hell yeah, we can!" Belphegor announced. The two started digging into the full ice cream carton that they had bought the other day. But it wasn't long before they woke the sleeping beauties upstairs.

"Bel...? Ugh... what...?" Rasiel mumbled as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Eeww, Fran, why are you here with your dumb bf?" asked another annoyingly familiar voice. Belphegor and Fran both deadpanned when they saw Fran's cousin, Flem.  
"I could ask you the same question," Belphegor snickered. "I thought you were a homophobe. But you were in bed with my brother."

Flem's gaze snapped open, and he clenched his fists. "This big loser invited me over last night to drink in belated celebration of the New Year!" he said. "I'm not gay! I'm just drunk! You _freak!"_ With that, the red-haired male stormed out, and Belphegor grinned.

"Y'know, Jill, we have two bedrooms," he chuckled.

"Huh... well... ah... whatever...," Rasiel sighed awkwardly. "Why are you two here?"

"Ushishishishi~ It's our wedding anniversary," the younger prince answered. "Froggy and I have already started celebrating."

"All right...," the older twin muttered. "Is there any particular reason you're celebrating here instead of your base?"

"We didn't want to catch too much of Lussuria's attention," Fran answered. "This way, we-"

"Froggy got a text," Belphegor announced. Fran sighed, and looked at his phone.

_'From: Lussuria._

_'To: Fran._

_'Happy wedding anniversary. Have a wonderful day, you two. -heart-.'_

"Eh, it's just Luss," Fran sighed. "Well, at least he's not here. That would be-"

"Froggy got another text," Bel said.

_'Are you going out to breakfast?'_

"Just ignore it," Fran muttered. "Like I was saying-"

"Froggy got ano-"

"I don't care, senpai," Fran announced. With that, he turned his cell phone off. "You know, all couples should turn off their cell phones on days like this," he remarked. Belphegor nodded, getting out his own and turning it off.

"Totally."

"Well, you guys? What's the plan?" Jill asked.

"Lounge around and have you make us breakfast and lunch before we go out to dinner and the dance club."

"Do you really plan on eating before you go out to dance?" Rasiel muttered.

"No worries, senpai and I don't do backflips," Fran replied. The older prince sighed, nodding.

"Okay, okay. Well, if you want me to make you guys meals," Rasiel began, "I'm afraid you're going to have to come down to the cafe. I have work today, you know." Belphegor and Fran simultaneously facepalmed. "What's that for?"

"Nothing in particular," Fran answered. "When do you go in for work?"

"Around nine," Rasiel answered. "I guess I can make something before then..."

"Nah, we're content with ice cream," Belphegor giggled. "Ne, Froggy?" Fran nodded. It was Rasiel's turn to facepalm.

* * *

_12:00 PM..._

Bel and Fran sat outside in front of the river that ran in front of their house, holding hands. "You know, senpai, this river... Mammon and I once went down it in an boat. Didn't make it this far, but... still."

"Nice," Bel giggled. "Monta and Froggy, sitting in a boat, N-O-T-T-A-L-K...-I-N-G."

"How original," Fran sighed. "Silly senpai."

"Ushishi~ Cute kouhai," the prince answered.

* * *

_7:00 PM..._

"Thanks for dinner, senpai," Fran sighed as they stepped into the dance club. "We got here just in time, too." Almost as soon as he spoke, the rock music changed to a romantic, slow tune, and Belphegor grinned.

"Was that you, Froggy?"

"Yup," Fran agreed. As the confused people cleared out and couples came forth, Belphegor and Fran made way into the center. "May I lead this one?" Fran asked.

"Absolutely not," Bel answered, grinning. "Let's just take it slow today, ne?" Fran rolled his eyes.

"Well, all right, senpai, thanks," he sighed. The two embraced, Bel's arms around the illusionist's waist, and Fran's arms were laced about the prince's neck. "Happy anniversary, senpai," he whispered.

"Ushishishishi~ To you, too, my frog," Bel said softly, resting his head against Fran's. "The prince could die happy right now."

"As could I, senpai," Fran sighed. "But let's save that for another time." The prince chuckled as Fran rested his head against his shoulder. "You know, senpai... it may have been a year since the wedding, but... our relationship is so much more," Fran murmured. "We've been together since a couple months after I joined the Varia. That's kind of a big deal."

"Ushishi~ I guess," Bel snickered. "It's just proof that we were meant to be, ne?"

"Mm... I guess," Fran sighed. "... I love you, senpai..."

"Ushishi~ I love you too, Froggy."

Fran leaned up, and his lips met Belphegor's gently. The two shared a kiss softer than one might think possible. They were indeed meant to be - an inseperable force.

But even as Belphegor and Fran shared their love, danger was impending.

It wouldn't be long now.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

Hn! I can do this! *cracks fingers* It's going to happen! I will finish! Before I go on vacation!

I WILL WRITE LIKE MAH LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!

So review like YOUR life depends on it! :D


	18. Betrayal

**A Royal Return**

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

_Three days later..._

Belphegor and Fran had left on a mission, and Byakuran had just returned from one. The white-haired male was walking down the halls, headed for the room he shared with Belphegor and Fran, when he realized he had to return Xanxus's pistol - his orders. The Sky turned, and instead approached the boss's room, but froze before he knocked.

This is it.

It was time to carry out the wishes of his parallel selves. Byakuran silently turned the knob and entered the room, and swallowed as he saw the boss. He and Squalo were nestled up close together, in each other's arms. It was a sweet sight.

'No. I have to do this,' Byakuran thought. 'If I let this chance escape, it will only hurt everyone more. I need to pull the trigger.' He aimed the pistol at Xanxus's head, and took a deep breath. 'It's so easy, just pull the trigger,' he told himself. 'Shoot him! It can't be that hard!' He began to charge the gun with flames, watching as the gun began to glow a Sky flame orange. He continued to charge it for a long time, biting his lip, watching as the faint glow illuminated the boss's face. Xanxus had a relaxed expression, and he was up close to Squalo, holding him in an embrace that was incredibly gentle.

'Xanxus has love in this world,' Byakuran thought. 'This is the only world in which Xanxus has love. Everywhere else, there isn't any. If I destroy this Xanxus, the love in the Varia will crumble. There won't be any more. I'll have dispelled all of it.' The gun was fully charged; holding out much longer would be painful. 'I don't want this. I don't want to destroy what we have here.'

_Do it._

Byakuran gasped as a sharp pain started in his arm, threatening to force him into pulling the trigger. 'No...,' he thought. 'I can't do this. Xanxus is my ally. The Varia have become... my friends.' He re-absorbed the energy, and lowered the gun. 'I can't.'

_You must. Do want to see them suffer?_

Byakuran closed his eyes, and stepped forward, this time starting to charge the pistol only centimeters from Xanxus's forehead. 'Wake up...,' he inwardly pleaded. 'Make this easy on me... please, boss...'

_No._

Byakuran finally went back and placed the pistol on the night stand. He leaned in, and gave Squalo and Xanxus each a kiss on the forehead, just to show that he was sorry. With that, he left the room.

If only he knew of the one who lurked in the shadows on that fateful night.

* * *

Byakuran decided to take Bel and Fran's bed that night, since the two were out on their assignment. And as he closed his eyes, he knew that some things rested purely on the dreams of that night.

...

_You traitor!_

The albino gasped as he felt his bloodline run cold. This was different from before. He didn't feel anger or pressure, he felt only lonliness. Words echoed painlessly in his mind, only hurting his emotions.

_We will take away your ability to contact us. If you want the knowledge for anything more, hopefully, you will have it already._

Byakuran felt the world rejecting him. He wanted to curl up and leave this cold place. He was being rejected by himself. He was left behind. A traitor... meant to be left to die...

Suddenly, grass sprung up from beneath him, before spreading out in all directions.

"Kufufufufufu... what a dark place to find a lost little lamb... Kufufufufu..."

_That voice...!_

Before Byakuran appeared Rokudo Mukuro, dressed in a button up white shirt and long black pants. "To think I would stumble upon you in the dream realm," Mukuro chuckled, holding out his hand. "Come. I wish to connect you to another mind, where you won't get stuck in a nightmare."

Byakuran reluctantly took the other's hand. "Why would you help me, Mukuro-kun?" he asked.

"Fufufufu... because Fran taught me to let go of my fears. Plus...," the illusionist continued, his face growing serious, "I can't turn back someone who is in the depths of despair."

Byakuran soon felt the presence of another being, and he found himself led into another place, in which Shouichi's subconciousness was residing. "Shou-chan...?" he murmured. He heard Mukuro's chuckle from behind.

"Run to him."

And Byakuran did.

* * *

_Morning..._

"Byakuran, hun, morning~," Lussuria said as he walked into the kitchen to see the Varia's second Sky. "How was your mission last night?"

"Easy," Byakuran answered. "Are Bel and Fran coming back soon?"

"No, hun," Lussuria sighed, "they texted me this morning to tell everyone that they were going through a bit of a delay. Mammon-chan has already been sent out to help them."

"Ah, okay," the albino answered. Xanxus and Squalo walked in soon after, and they sat down at the table beside Byakuran.

"I see you returned my pistol last night," Xanxus noted.

"Hahaha... yeah...," the younger Sky laughed.

"Well, trash, good going. You've earned my full trust," Xanxus said with a smirk. "Pass your Box weapon here." The albino did as told, and he watched as Xanxus used his Flame of Fury to burn off the Mammon Seal. He passed the box back to Byakuran, and the white-haired male sat there, a bit awkward, as his fellow Varia stared at him. "Go on, albino trash," Xanxus coaxed. "Open it."

Byakuran smiled, and punched his Sky flames into the box, and the White Dragon emerged at full size, materializing around his neck. Byakuran noticed something odd, however, and he turned the dragon's head towards him. He was suprised to see that instead of the Mare ring his dragon once bore on its forehead, there was instead the Varia crest. He smiled. "Thanks, boss," he murmured. "It's beautiful."

"Heh. Don't thank me, thank the mechanic trash who altered it for you," Xanxus chuckled. "Consider yourself a full-fledged Varia now, albino trash."

"Or at least a rookie," Squalo laughed. "Fran will be glad that he's not the newest Varia anymore."

"No kidding," Xanxus snickered. Byakuran grinned, standing up.

"I'm going to call Shou-chan. Be right back." With that, he stepped outside, and speed dialed Shouichi.

("... Hello?")

"Guess who's an official Varia~," Byakuran sang.

("Oh... Hi, Byakuran.")

"Hmm? That better not be a hint of disappointment," Byakuran commented.

("No, just... you, know, you already chose the Varia.")

"Chose?" the albino repeated, perplexed.

("Over me.")

Byakuran frowned. "I did not. I just knew I couldn't leave them because of you. They don't have a mechanic, you know."

("Look, I'll talk to Tsunayoshi about it, but...")

The white-haired male sighed. "I know... I know, Shou-chan."

("... Bye, Byakuran...")

As the albino closed his phone, he saw Leviathan heading to breakfast. And for some reason... the Lightning's scowl was more intense than usual.

But Byakuran didn't know it meant war.

**-Owari**

* * *

Awright! I'm on vacation! See you all around August 5 or 6!

**Review or be cliff'd to death!**


End file.
